The Rebel and The Prince (Tagatha Fanfic)
by princessthornofcassia
Summary: The great and strong kingdom of Camelot prides itself for conquering villages. The village of Gavaldon suffers from the consequences of Camelot's harsh reign. Those are the ways everyone is expected to live. Luxury. Pain. Power. Weakness. Until. Agatha becomes a unexpected maid and changes the future of Camelot and Galvadon, and possibly herself too.
1. The Start of It All

**_It all began...like this_**

A nine year old girl with cropped black hair sat there on the cliffside, holding a colorful kite. It was the only thing that was pretty in her house. She watched it sail into the air, the kite flew into the puffy clouds, right next to the castle. The castle of Camelot. The great kingdom that had taken her happiness away, ever since King Arthur had conquered it. The sunlight bounced off the golden pillars of the castle, basking it into a rosy golden glow. The deep green forests that surrounded it was like a protection shield. The girl sighed, balling herself into a ball, her back dress wrinkling. A strong wisp of wind tugged at the kite, losing her grip on the thin string. The kite flew away, despite the girls cries and tumbled somewhere beneath the cliff. She sighed again, losing her precious kite. Sitting there, the sunlight reflecting in her brown eyes, she closed her eyes, wishing to vanish. Maybe somewhere else. Like the past. She heard a rustling sound and knew it was her mother coming to get her. She waited for her shrill voice to scold herself. Expect there was no voice at all. Then what was the rustling sound?

She whipped around and saw a boy gaping at her, the colorful kite in his hand. She widened her eyes and immediately stood up, neither knew what to do. The boy had flawless skin and golden curls framing his face. His sky blue eyes stared at her. He looked around the same age. She looked down at the ground, the back at the kite.

"Thats..mine"

The first thing the girl did was glare at the boy, narrowing her eyes and holding out a hand. The boy spooked hesitantly crossed towards her and she took the kite with trembling fingers. She could smell the expensive shampoo and whatnot the boy used. _He must be rich? A Lord's son?_

"Um..I'm Prince Tedros of Camelot"

The boy held out a hand, his palm flat out. The girl refused to break her pose. He was a PRINCE?! Fine, fine, she wouldn't gave a hog's behind about him.

"I'm Agatha"

She muttered, crossing her arms. The boy nodded, his hair shagging over, he didn't seem insulted at all.

"You must be a villager! Galvadon right?"

Tedros grinned at the girl. The girl still inaudible, nodded. No words were spoken.

"Uh..I'll guess that I'll...see you around"

The boy muttered before crossing down the path. Leaving the girl with the kite...alone.


	2. Camelot's Plan

_Five year old Agatha and Sophie were sitting side by side reading storybooks, they peered at the brave princes that were stabbing dragons or saving maidens, they glanced at wicked witches and evil wizards. Sophie sighed, looking at the storybook, her big eyes filled with a sense of longing. "I want to be just like the princesses when I grow up!" Sophie said. Agatha sighed and closed the storybook. "Yes, I'm sure you will become a princess and ride off into the sunset with your prince!" Sophie rolled her eyes and glanced at her average looking sister, then looked back at her pink dress, thin figure and blond curls. "Of course, I'm prettier then anyone else here!" Agatha sighed._

"What? What do you mean?"

Agatha frantically asked her mother. Sophie, her younger sister was off by the side, shell shocked by the same thing. Callis looked at her two girls sadly, her thin shoulders slumped.

"It means…we got to ration our food"

Callis sighed, Sophie welled up, her green eyes glittering with tears. Agatha could already feel the anger ripping through her veins. What was the point of living like this? Starving every single day? Camelot authority who don't care whether they live or die? Agatha sighed furiously.

"Girls, tomorrow you go gather all the healing and edible herbs and bring them back, we have a village to feed and nurse"

Callis stood up, her pale face framed with black boxy hair, Agatha had the same hairstyle, but her hair was more sleek and longer. Sophie was the odd one out, despite the harsh circumstances, she had golden curls that sloughed to her waist and fair skin, even though she was starving too.

"Now, off to bed. You will be very busy tomorrow!"

Callis motioned the two girls to go. Sophie stood up, her simple pink dress crumpled. Holding Agatha's arm, the two sisters tramped upstairs into the bedroom they shared as little girls.

"Aggie?"

Sophie called, once they were burrowed underneath the quilts. Agatha didn't open her eyes, but turned around to face Sophie.

"Do..you think..we will ever stop living like this?"

Sophie whispered, her voice soft and sad. Agatha stopped breathing, were they ever going to stop living like this? She burrowed deeper into the quilt.

"Maybe, if someone could put a stop to this"

Agatha told Sophie, she could hear Sophie's choked up cries. Agatha knew that Sophie was trying so hard to stop crying, everyone tried rolled to one side, her black hair falling into her eyes and tried to look up at the stars. But the sky was only midnight blue. No stars were seen. Everything just vanished. Just like Gavaldon's future.

Agatha and Sophie tramped around in the deep forest, the leaves a iridescent green, the tall trees surrounded them like a cloak. Sophie bent down to pick up some rosemary, Agatha clawed at a tree trunk, the wet moss soft and mushy.

"You think this is enough?"

Sophie yawned, her eyes bore circles from sleeping late. Agatha looked at the substantial amount of herbs they had scavenged. There was rosemary, lavender, moss, witch hazel, white peony and a few mint leaves. Agatha tried hard not to snap.

"Sure, I hope"

Agatha took the herbs and tucked them into her pockets. Sophie pulled on her cloak, tucking in her golden hair. Suddenly the girls heard voices drawing nearer and nearer, they both gasped and Agatha dragged a stiff Sophie beneath a fallen log, they peeked out to find knights clad in armor stroll around with swords in their hands. The Camelot crest on their armor was like a evil prayer to Agatha.

"You think Galvadon is big enough?"

One asked, picking at a tree. The other one nodded.

"Of course, one we destroy all the villages around here, we can finally expand our kingdom, it will be a great nation and we will soon be paid in more money? You know why King Arthur is holding the ball, he's trying to find the richest princess and is willingly to marry his son off in exchange for money!"

The other called back, the two men snickered.


	3. Tedros's Visit

**Hi guys, thank you so much for reviewing. I know the story had a few "tech" issues but The Rebel and The Prince will be continuing until The End. Anyways: chapter three right here! :D**

 _"_ _And then I gave the kite back to her!"_

 _Tedros told Tristan as they walked into the castle. Tristan was Tedros's best friend and they had each other's back. Walking into the kitchen, Tedros swiped two loaves of bread from a kitchen platter. Tristan stifled his laughter as they took a bite into their bread at the same time._

The carriage rumbled down the rickety road. Tedros was inside the carriage trying hard not to be sick. He leaned against the window, mentally killing his father. Because his father was too busy preparing plans for Camelot's so called future, King Arthur decided to let Tedros run a few errands. He noticed a few ladies in waiting smile at him, he sighed and leaned the other way.

Reaching Galvadon, he looked at the villagers, thin people draped in burlap baggy clothing, their faces aching with hunger. He tried to look away and saw a little boy playing on the road. The little boy was smashing a train into the dirt, unaware of everything. Tedros relaxed. Then stiffened again, the little boy was right on the road, with a carriage coming straight at him. Tedros seized and shouted at the man in front.

"Stop the carriage! NOW!"

Tedros yelled, the man didn't hear him. He frantically looked at the villagers, but they were to busy looking at him with envy or awe. That's when a stupid idea floated into his mind. Tedros opened the door and leapt out of the carriage, scraping a gash into his knee. The villagers in front of him peered down with shock. He took a running start and hurtled towards the boy, who was still playing with his train. The boy looked up just in time to see a strange teenager carry him off the ground. The man finally stopped the carriage; he looked at an injured glaring Tedros, a trembling little boy in his arms and a bunch of gaping villagers. Tedros sat the boy in the ground and knelt down, looking into the little boy's eyes.

"Hey, kid, what your name?"

He asked. Everyone stared. Out of the corner in his eye, he saw a girl running towards them. _Probably the boy's sister._ He thought.

"Jacob…"

The little boy answered, looking at his train.

"Well, Jacob, I suggest you pay attention the next time your on a road, carriages can go very fast and can hit you…ok?"

Tedros whispered. Jacob nodded. A pair of pale arms swopped in and picked up the little boy. A girl with shoulder length black hair and glimmering brown eyes looked down at him. A fire of hate was burning through her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but did you not see the little boy on the road before?"

Tedros stifled a glare, the girl looked very familiar, like he had seen her.

"I tried to stop the driver"

He said back with authority and stood up. The girl rolled her eyes and Tedros was taken aback, and then remembered his job. He cleared his throat.

"Villagers of Galvadon, Camelot's kingdom need more people to join the staff. You will be paid with 20 coins every week, which is a lot, and will be offered a room, food and protection, would anyone like to take a job?"

No one answered, probably debating whether to leave his or her family. Then a hand rose. Gasps aroused, he laid eyes on the glaring girl, her black hair blowing in the wind.

"I'll take the job!"

Agatha said. Tedros shrugged, another girl ran towards the glaring girl. She had long blond hair and green eyes. They were frantically whispering something. Tedros stepped in, glancing at the blond girl then at the dark haired girl.

"Are you going or not?"

Tedros asked the dark-haired girl, she nodded, give the blondie a hug before following Tedros into the carriage. She looked back at her home, with brimming tears that wet her lashes, and slumped into the plush seat, as Tedros got in. Her sister made no sound, her mouth hanging open, her wet cheeks shining. As the carriage rode away, the dark haired girl swallowed her fear, doing this for her family, glanced at Tedros that was studying her with a weird expression.

"Am I going to be a maid?"

She asked, her voice barely audible. Tedros nodded, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He felt exactly like that, opened ended and scared, when his mother had left him. Tedros shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, can I ask what you name is?"

Tedros prodded her, she looked at him with two big eyes, like warm chocolate. He raised a eyebrow.

"Agatha"

She whispered, and Tedros spent the whole ride gaping in shock.


	4. The New Girl

**YES YES YESSSSS! Chapter 4! Yes! Finally! I decided to put up past memories of our beloved characters! I hope you like this! Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

 _The dress was pink and had tiny roses sewn into the sleeves, just something a princess would wear. Sophie pressed her cute little button nose on the glass, breathing in awe. Agatha was next to her, glaring like a cat._

 _"_ _Sophie! Mommy is waiting!"_

 _Agatha muttered, tugging at her sister's arm. Sophie shook her off, and imagined her wearing it, her hair in a braid and servants at her feet. Then she felt a tugging at her arm again and realized her was being dragged by Agatha back to Callis, who was waiting patiently._

 _"_ _Mommy! I want that dress!"_

 _Sophie squealed and pointed at the display. Callis's eyes widened, and her looked at Sophie was guilt._

 _"_ _Sophie…our whole family is having money issues, we will get it later…ok?"_

 _Callis smiled warmly, Sophie cocked her hear confused. Money Issues?_

 _"_ _OK! But promise I'll get by Christmas! Promise, promise, promise!"_

 _Sophie hugged her mother and looked up with big green eyes. Callis nodded._

 _"_ _Promise!"_

 _Callis smiled. But inside, she knew that Sophie wouldn't ever get that dress at Christmas, even after that._

Sophie ran home, with tears ready to escape again. Her mother didn't even know that Agatha just took a job at Camelot. Oh, Sophie couldn't bear to break her heart again. Callis was inside the house, stirring in a cauldron, and sprinkling ingredients in it. Her face had more worry lines then usual. Guilt spread throughout her stomach.

"Mother?"

Sophie prodded with hesitation. Callis looked up and immediately scooped a bowl of soup up for Sophie. Sophie sat down as looked at the watery soup.

"Sophie, honey, where is Agatha?"

Sophie hastily looked down at the soup again with red cheeks. _What to say? What to say?_ Callis give a weird look at her daughter. Sophie plastered a smile on her face again.

"Uh, in the forest, you know, alone time!"

Sophie smiled, and gulped the soup, which went down the wrong way. Hacking and coughing, she tried to act normal as possible.

Callis nodded and went back to stirring.

 **Meanwhile…**

Agatha stood stiffly in front of the main hall, her eyes sucking into every fragment of detail. Tall marble walls proudly showed pictures of Camelot's lineage. Agatha looked at the comfortable carpet she stood up, made out of plush fabric. The glass chandelier in the middle was shining brighter then a star.

"Um, Maris, will you show Agatha her room?"

Tedros called as he stood stiffly next to Agatha. Agatha looked away nervously; she did remember their encounter in the forest. Apparently, Tedros had forgotten all about it and now was looking at her like a ghost.

A girl with cropped blond hair and a freckly pointed nose ran up, her eyes were bright blue. That's when Agatha saw the maid outfit: a black dress that rested on the knees and a white square apron, the black sleeves were puffy and had lace sleeves that stopped at Mari's wrists. No, no, she had endured enough torture; she did not want to wear a dress.

"Hi! Agatha! I'm Maris!"

Maris offered her a friendly grin. Agatha smiled back and waved.

"Well, I guess I'm going to see you both later!"

Tedros called, as he walked away. He gave them a quick glance and closed the door.

Well? Cmon! I'll show you!"

Maris grinned as the two walked up another fleet of stairs. Agatha puffed, sweating. They walked down a hall with twelve doors on each side. Maris opened a door. The room was simple enough, a bed sat in the middle, with white quilts. There was long windows that shined filtered light, next to the bed was a desk. A closet sat in the corner. Agatha lowered her head, feeling the homesick feeling again.

"Well! I'm going to let you get settled, dinner is around 8, breakfast will be around 6, and lunch will be around 1!"

Maris told her before waving and closing the door. Agatha sighed, her shoulders slumping as she looked around. In the closet was the outfit. She sighed and put it on, it was pretty comfortable and looked at herself in the mirror. She wriggled around in it, she looked actually better, the dress made her dark eyes pop and her skin more pale. It was defiantly way prettier then the drab bag like dress she wore in Galvadon. Galvadon. The word brought so much ache in her heart. Then giving her new room a glance, she opened the door and closed it.

Agatha wandered around the hall and saw another maid pass by. Agatha ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl gasped and turned around, she had light brown eyes and dark red hair. Agatha felt drab again, compared to her.

"Um..hi? I'm really sorry to bother you, but I am new and I have no idea what to do!"

The girl grinned and shook Agatha's hand.

"HI! I'm Sheylia, nice to meet you! I can help you!"

Agatha grinned back and followed Sheylia around the corner, bumping into Maris.

" HEY! EVERYONE! WELCOME AGATHA TO CAMELOT!"

Maris squealed excitedly as they headed into the kitchen, the staff waved back and Agatha smiled again. They were so kind. A cute curly haired cook with dimples offered Agatha a piece of cake. He grinned as she took it. It tasted buttery and soft. Did guys already notice her?

"So, Agatha, I need you to serve tea to our soon to be king, Tedros!"

Maris pointed at a tea tray. Agatha nodded and nervously picked it up. If the tray was dropped, Agatha would die of embarrassment.

"His chambers are in the main hall, up the third stairs, on your left!"

Sheylia instructed as Agatha was about to head off. Maris gave her a thumbs up and a supporting smile. Feeling relieved, she walked out of the kitchen and started to head up the stairs.

Carrying the tray was like carrying a huge stone. Oh lord, it was heavy. Sweat beaded on her nose as Agatha finally made it to Tedros's chambers. The doors were carved and had golden handles. She pushed the door open and found the room empty. A kingsized bed with deep blue sheets and a canopy hung above, blue as the sky. The room was faded brown gold and had a huge marble balcony outside. There was a bathroom at the side. Tedros's closet was so big, it had ironed shirts hanging obediently and three swords strapped at both doors. Agatha quickly set the tea down, she started to put sugar cubes in.

"How much does he want? Two?"

Agatha muttered as she dropped two sugar cubes in. She stirred the yellowish brown tea then left it to set. Walking around, she picked up a stray white shirt.

"Hmm...the future king of Camelot is kinda messy..."

She said as she quickly put the shirt back in the closet, then saw something irregular poking out. Agatha quickly glanced around the room, no Tedros. It couldn't hurt to look right?

She lifted the thing up and realized it was a portrait of young Tedros and his father and mother. The woman had average features, her nose a little bit crooked and her hair bushy. Arthur had his good looks of blue eyes and blond hair, twinkling white teeth shone. Tedros was grinning confidently, his curly hair always in his eyes. She peered at the other side and realized there were words written.

 _Mother, I miss you_

Mother? The queen? Agatha thought confused.

"Im sure maids aren't supposed to do that"

A voice said behind her, Agatha snapped her head up with burning red cheeks to see Tedros standing over her.

 **Oh cliff hanger….(evil laugh) Thank you so much ,review follow and request. ANYTHING! :D**


	5. Caught

**Hey! Long time no see, writers block...anyways, I hope you like this! by the way: if you like more tagtha, read From, the Boy Next Door. :D review, request, ANYTHING :D**

 _Christmas was a huge banquet at Camelot, Tedros, seven, walked with his mother down the stairs. King Arthur, smiled proudly as the royal family made it into the ball room. Queens, ladies, donned beautiful gauzy dresses in multitudes of colors, Kings, lords, all wore long capes and proud badges. Tedros, sighed, he wished for once there was a normal Christmas, instead of another ball._

 _Sophie wished instead of a normal Christmas, there would be something grander, like a ball. Sitting in shredded wrapping paper, she looked at the hair bows that Callis had gotten her, Agatha held a black smock. Sophie looked at the skinny Christmas tree that sat squat in the middle of the room. The crooked star tilted right._

 _"Mother, can we have a party for Christmas?"_

 _Sophie asked Callis, who was busy stirring soup._

" _Thats FUNNY, Sophie..."_

 _Agatha muttered next to her. Sophie glared back._

 _"Why? Just because we're poor doesn't mean we can't have a party..right?"_

 _Sophie tilted her head sideways._

 _"Sophie, things are happening, we can't have a party"_

 _Callis sighed, and stopped stirring, the happy atmosphere seemed to fall._

 _"What things? Drought? Sickness? What?"_

 _Sophie creased her head in worry._

 _"Sophie, NOT now.."_

 _Callis sighed, she continued stirring._

"Ohmygod...Tedros-I mean, your highness, I'm so sorry.."

Agatha stuttered. Tedros was staring darkly at either her or the portrait. He sighed, holding out a hand.

"Just..give it to me.."

He muttered, Agatha could see his jaw clenched. Agatha quickly thrust it the portrait to Tedros. He took it in one hand and walked over to the closet, then tucking the portrait between two folded white shirts.

"Im..so sorry, it wasn't my intention..."

Agatha said, worry brimming over the top, she needed this job, she needed to support her family.

"Look...I'm not mad, I'm just...shocked"

Tedros murmured. Agatha breathed in relieved.

"...um...can I..leave now?"

Agatha edged towards the door.

. . .. .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .

"He didn't get MAD?"

Maris gaped shocked. Agatha nodded. The three maids were in the huge bustling kitchen, where cooks were hurriedly trying to cook a turkey for lunch.

"Well, thats quite surprising...Prince Tedros isn't exactly the most forgiving..."

Sheylia said next to Maris, she quickly went over to the oven and took out honey drizzled buns, cooked to perfection. Agatha looked at the buns, her stomach rumbled.

"Aw, Agatha, poor thing, here have one."

Sheylia smiled and offered a bun to Agatha. Agatha grinned and tried to restrain herself from eating the whole thing, the bread were soft and airy and the honey was sweet. Galvadon's food consists of thin crackly bread and foggy water. Being a maid was actually better.

As Agatha turned in her bed, she couldn't help thinking about her sister, Sophie and her mother. Did they eat enough? Did someone get beaten by Camelot guards again? Restless, Agatha fell asleep.

Callis sighed, banging her hand on the wooden table.

"For the last time, Sophie, WHERE IS AGATHA?"

Callis started to panic, where was her daughter?

"Mother...Agatha..."

Sophie stuttered, unable to look into Callis's teary eyes.

"What happened, what are you NOT telling me?"

Callis strained and leaned forward, Sophie sighed looking at the ground.

"She...volunteered to become a..maid...at Camelot..."

"WHAT?"


	6. Something Darker

**Hey guys! WE are BACK on track, YASSSS! happy holidays! this chapter is different in a good way I do hope you guys continue reviewing! thank you so much for reviewing! especially kikipanda825, bandidaciega you like this story, please read: the crazy reason why**

 _"STAY IN YOUR HOUSES!"_

 _Stefan roared as horses galloped down the dry dirt road, scattering villagers. Callis draped a burgundy cloth over the rickety windows, sweat beading against her pale forehead._

 _"Mom..what's happening?"_

 _Sophie trembled, as she wrapped her quilt tighter around herself. Peeking outside, Agatha saw a knight clad in silver armor drag Stefan up and punched him in the face. Agatha gasped and shielded her eyes as Stefan collapsed, his face on the ground, blood on the dry ashy ground. Sophie whipped the cloth down and a cry escaped her throat. The soldiers were forcing the men to kneel onto the road, with their hands behind their backs. Another solider roughly shoved a woman away and went inside their house._

 _Finally, a tall man riding a white horse yelled with authority. He wore a sapphire cape lined with fur, his armor glinted in the sunlight, the crown atop of his head shone. Arthur. King Arthur of Camelot._

 _"GALVADON! I AM THE KING OF CAMELOT, YOU WILL OBEY ME OR YOUR LIVES WILL BE THE CONSEQUENCE!"_

 _The king raised his silver sword in the setting sun. The silver glinted against the blood orange sky. Callis clawed her two daughters back, tears in her eyes._

 _"GIRLS, in the closet NOW!"_

 _Callis forced Sophie into the closet, Agatha took one peek at the king, he and his soldiers were forcing the a man to plead for mercy, the man refused, his tears streaked on his face, a woman stood nearby, holding a wailing baby. The king shook his head and raised his sword, the man closed his eyes. Agatha ran into the closet, heaving sobs._

 _The man was Jerry, a baker, his wife was Mara, and his new daughter, Primrose. The king left the river of blood to dry on the ground, whie they dumped the body into the river. Jerry didn't even have a proper funeral._

Screaming, Agatha sat up in bed, her shoulders shaking violently as tears ran dow her cheeks in rivulets. Wiping her face, Agatha tried to calm herself, her heart banged against her chest as she held herself in her bed, swaddled in moonlight. The nightmares haunted her ever since that day came. Agatha could still remember the villagers threw white peonies at the same place where Jerry had been stabbed every year. Agatha brushed her black hair that stuck to her face. Breathing deeply, Agatha went back to bed, pulling the covers above her head, trying to forget.

 _"Father, is that a village?"_

 _Tedros asked, pointing to a small amount clumped villages, he and his father were strolling to the castle, flanked with guards. King Arthur took a long look at Galvadon and laughed._

 _"Thats the village Galvadon, pathetic, but useful to produce if you train them properly.."_

 _King Arthur murmured and led his son up the huge gates. The gates slowly swung open and revealed a vast courtyard, in front was the castle of Camelot, made out of pearly marble, the silver spires rose towards the sky._

 _"Come now, your mother is waiting for you.."_

 _Arthur smiled, showing flawless teeth, a trait both he and Tedros share. Guinevere, serene, stood at the throne room, smiling at Tedros. Her dark hair was tangled, but the queen didn't seem to mind._

 _"Guinevere, I need to attend a few meetings, see both of you later"_

 _Arthur smiled broadly at Guinevere and leaned in to give a quick kiss on Guinevere's cheek. Tedros noticed that the his mother's smile seemed forced, and her jaw was clenched._

 _"Well come on, Tedros, let's go to the_ _library, would you go into your father's study and pull out a pen, some ink and paper?"_

 _Guinevere asked and waited outside patiently. Tedros nodded and slipped into his father's study. The room was quiet small, there was a huge stone table at the corner. The table had piles of paper here and there, stray ink bottles lay on the floor and a white fluffy feather was at the side. Grabbing a stack of paper, he noticed one of the papers had writing on it. Smoothing the paper, Tedros brought it up to the light and read. There was a scratch drawing of a castle, Tedros presumed it was Camelot, next to the castle was a huge acre of land and a dew cross marks. Some writing was next to it._

 _Send guards to check the area, useful or not._

A scream shattered through Tedros's sleep and he woke up, sweat running down his back. Someone screamed. Alarmed, he ran to his porch and tried to find someone below. Was a attacker in the castle? Peering into the darkness, Tedros shook his head disbelieved and went back inside. Being a soon to be king, Tedros started to feel that nervousness gnaw at his stomach, the worry, ever since his mother left, the pressure on Tedros pushed his even deeper, he knew that the people of Camelot would look up to him and he needed to make sure they will.

 _A guard walked into the bakery, his white horse standing impatiently. Sophie, carrying a basket of apples, stopped walking. The horse looked at Sophie with droopy eyes. Walking forward, Sophie held out a red apple. The guard would be back any minute. The horse tilted it's head one side and goggled the apple up graciously. Sophie smiled a little, and gave a quick pat on the horse's nose._

 _"Step away from horse, now!"_

 _The guard came back with a disgusted glare at Sophie. Sophie shrank back and quickly walked away._

The house was silent and empty, Sophie, unable to sleep, looked up at the stars, the castle of Camelot cast a dark shadow in the night, making her feel small and unimportant. Anywhere in any kingdom, a princess would be dreaming happily, thinking of princes and ballgowns. Someone Sophie wanted to be, she still thought of the pink dress that sat on a store display. Sighing, Sophie stared at the ceiling, wondering about her mother, sick with worry.

Agatha woke up, tired. The sunlight shone into her eyes as she slumped against the bed, another day, another disaster.


	7. Classified Information

**Hey everyone! Just want to thank you for over 1,200 VIEWS! OHH MY GOSH! You guys are the best, thank you so much for supporting The Rebel and the Prince! :D Anyhoo, chapter 7 in all it's glory: this one is a long one, and a "different" one, hope you enjoy! :D**

"One, I don't want to eat that much sugar before the Summer Banquet, I need to look good for Prince Tedros"

Beatrix replied. Agatha huffed as she dropped one cube inside the pale yellow tea, before carefully stirring it with a silver spoon. Beatrix resumed humming while combing her long locks of blond hair. Maris then picked up the tray and sat it in front of Beatrix. She frowned.

"What?"

Maris groaned, looking down at the tray. Beatrix snapped her eyes up, picking up the hint of irritation in Maris's voice.

"Excuse me? I'm a _princess,_ so I don't need that attitude from a lowly maid like you! It's not my fault that I was born rich, while you need to stuff coins inside your mouth so thieves won't be able to take it! So, next time, I suggest you treat me with respect! And I ordered five strawberries, NOT four! Your cooks probably don't have a proper education! Camelot is just taking mercy on pathetic poor uneducated idiots like you!"

Beatrix barked, her eyes narrowing in on Maris. Entering to kill. Maris's face flushed blood red and Agatha noticed that Maris's fists were clenched, her knuckles white. Agatha's blood burned, it was as if Beatrix just slapped them.

"Maris..calm down...it's nothing.."

Agatha whispered, even though she wanted to punch that pretty little crown right off her head. Maris took a deep breath and stepped back, closing her eyes. Beatrix smiled smugly, and started to eat her breakfast.

"Would you like anything else?"

Agatha replied cooly, her voice edgy and cold. Beatrix stopped sipping her tea.

"Actually, I wonder how they got someone as ugly as you as a maid, in MY castle, when we hire maids we actually make sure they look decent, we have a high reputation to keep, so we don't allow the undesirables in our castle at all, it makes me feel so sick just by looking at a ugly face..."

Beatrix purred, then looked up at Agatha.

"Your service is not needed anymore!"

Agatha could feel the angry tears verging on her eyes and her face flushing. Maris grabbed Agatha gruffly, leading her out of Beatrix's room. Once they were far enough, Maris let out a angry scream.

"HOW DARE SHE? THAT INTOLERABLE BITCH!"

Maris gashed her teeth, her eyes fiery with anger. Agatha glared at the floor, the undesirables, Beatrix should take a look at Sophie. Poor people have to be ugly? Beatrix's face would be horse manure compared to Sophie's. Maris finally calmed down, wiping tears.

"I..I..am just so sick of people reminding us that we're..poor and stupid...p..oor...s...s..stupid.."

Maris sniffled.

"Hey, I know that feeling. Your not alone.."

Agatha wrapped her arms around Maris, who looked at the floor, blinking her eyes.

"I always wanted to go to a school...learning about the world...traveling..."

Maris murmered softly, lost in memories. Agatha nodded and smiled, surprised at Maris's ambition. Even though they had no chance of achieving it.

"Come on, what ever they say or do, we can either ignore or rise up and fight back...ok?"

Agatha guided Maris back into the kitchen, where smells wafted over towards them. Stomach grumbling, Agatha wandered over to see Sheylia busily preparing a three tired cake with fluffy white frosting and sugared rose petals dotting the cake.

"OH, what happened?"

Sheylia lost her breath when Maris collapsed on the chair, face glistening with tears. Sheylia immediately dropped everything and ran over to comfort her.

"Beatrix happened!"

Agatha spat and crossed her arms. Sheylia furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"That... ugh..."

Sheylia whispered, massaging Maris's shoulders. For once, Agatha never saw the sisterly bond between Maris and Sheylia. They were so close, faced bad tempered royals, starvation, drought...all together. Agatha though of Sophie and she teared up. Right now, she wanted to be at home, in the woods, herself, breathing in the clear crystal air. She thought of Tedros, who returned the kite for her, who caught her looking in his closet. Somehow, she actually talked to that...buffoon of a prince. Wait till Sophie hears.

"Agatha, would you do me a favor and go dust King Arthur's study? He sneezing from all that dust"

Sheylia replied, while getting a cup of hot tea for Maris. Agatha groaned and walked out. King Arthur's study was what reminded Agatha of bitterness. The dark walls shredded shadows and white paper were like doves all over the floor. Holding the feather brush away from her face, Agatha slowly dusted the book shelves, sneezing every one or twice. Making her way across the room, Agatha curiously peered down at ink drenched paper, searching for clues about King Arthur's plan. Nothing. Panicked and frustrated, Agatha preoccupied herself with the books stacked neatly on the shelves. Golden ornate carved letters ran down each spine, peering closer, she recognized the words: Galvadon.

Eyes wide with anxiety, Agatha dropped her brush and pulled the book out of shelf. The book was thick and heavy as Agatha flipped it open. There was a picture of Galvaon, the villages clustered sadly. But something was very wrong, so wrong that Agatha almost threw up with disgust.

 _"The village of Galvadon stands next to Camelot. King Arthur may have conquered it, but unlike most kings, Arthur doesn't do anything to the village, he wanted to insure that if he was going to make any plans, all the villagers's next settlement must be taken care off because he would do anything. Many other royalties admire how considerate the king is for his new subjects. King Arthur still preserved Galvadon to this day, hiring guards to protect the people and making sure everyone is not malnourished"_

"Malnourished? How about half dead?"

Agatha seethed, the whole book is filled with lies, filthy lies hiding the terrible truth about King Arthur. Flipping a few more pages, Agatha skimmed through Galvadon's history. All filled with sugarcoated facts about how King Arthur donated grain to feed the villagers. Agatha slammed the cover down, her heart spewing venom, wanting to scream at all this unfairness.

A loose paper poked out the edge.

Heart drumming, Agatha slowly pulled out the piece of paper. Her eyes grew large like bowls. This. THIS was the PLAN! Reading it quickly, Agatha's heart imploded, her eyes brimmed and tears sloshed down. Crumpling the piece of paper inside her pocket, Agatha bit her trembling lower lip, the words that declared her fate was...beyond torturous. Of course, to maintain his so called image, King Arthur was going to kill all of them...secretly. And lie back to the other royals. Tasting blood, Agatha wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and left.

The three maids meet in a old corner of the study room, which was next to the library. Sheylia was beside herself with excitement.

"I have some big news!"

Agatha and Sheylia said at the time. They laughed nervously.

"You can go first.."

Agatha's voice dried out, the crumpled page was burning a hole inside.

"SO...I'm going out of the castle for my sister's wedding!"

Sheylia laughed. Maris immediately wrapped her friend with a hug. Agatha smiled, congratulating Sheylia.

"You know, the path I'm taking crosses over Galvadon, the village you come from"

Sheylia mentioned. Agatha froze, her heart beating. The paper inside. Sophie. Callis. Paper. Fight. Back.

"REALLY?"

Agatha shouted, her voice high. Maris gave her a strange look. Agatha looked away.

"Something happened. Tell me now!"

Maris whispered, already reading Agatha's distress. Sheylia leaned in, her brown eyes large. Agatha squirmed and looked away. Should she tell them?

"Here...read..."

Agatha slowly retracted the paper out and flattened it out. Maris and Sheylia were silent for a few moments as their heads bent over, their eyes zipping around the page.

"Oh..my..lord...King Arthur...Galvadon..."

Sheylia whispered, horrified at the grotesque ideas. Agatha let out a sob, she could already picture Sophie being tied up with a rock an pushed off into a river. Sheylia tightly wrapped her arms around Agatha. Agatha sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Her whole life was going to be destroyed. And all she could do was watch.

"Agatha, where did you find this?"

Maris questioned, rereading. Agatha told them about the study and the book full of lies. Maris narrowed her eyes.

"So you'r going let him kill everyone? Give up? Just like that?"

Maris snarled, Agatha shook her head, feeling weak.

"WELL? Remember how you said to rise up and fight back? WELL?"

Maris questioned, her pretty blue eyes squinted shut. Agatha let out a cry.

"What can I do? I'm a maid, how am I suppose to stop a king? It's suicide!"

Agatha whispered. Sheylia rubbed her back in large circles. Maris scoffed.

"I'm disgusted at this! We need to warn your village if we don't, well...we know that we just killed innocent people..didn't we?"

Maris whispered, her eyes swiveled to Sheylia. Sheylia's eyes clouded with horror as the idea ingrained itself inside her head.

"NO! What if I get caught, NO NO NO!"

Sheylia insisted, but when she saw Agatha, recalled the terrifying ideas of kids being tossed off a cliff, she sighed painfully.

"Put it in a jar and cover it with rice, the guards won't even suspect"

Maris smiled and nodded.

"Wait..what if King Arthur checks, won't he suspect it was missing?"

Sheylia whispered.

"Well, we have to move quick, your departing after the weekend, which we can survive..."

Maris informed.

As the weekend came by, Agatha strolled around the library, reading fairytales, Galvadon History and plant almanacs, she wanted to write down everything for Sophie to use, to tell the kids about Cinderella, Snow White, Hansel and Gretel. After Sophie and the rest of the village were notified, well, they needed to rebel..and how..was the a book out, Agatha yanked too hard and a whole cart of books crashed on the floor. Agatha tensed, waiting for someone to yell at her.

Tedros liked the library, it was a quiet place to relax. Sitting on a chair to read, he would study history, discoveries and everything people were accomplishing. Flipping over the page, he settled down when he heard a crash. Alarmed, he quickly went over to see a maid hastily pick up a few books, only to have the books slip out and slide to the floor. Walking closer, here realized it was Agatha. She looked up to see Tedros's handsome face and her already embarrassed blush deepened.

"I..I'm sorry...your...highness.."

Agatha croaked and instantly managed to move away. If Tedros found out she was snooping again, well...

"Not a worry, what brings you to the library.."

Tedros asked and helped pick up the books. Agatha looked away,nervously almost guiltily.

"Uh..reading is so interesting...oh wait a minute am I not allowed to read? Agatha asked, her eyes wide.

"No, not at all.."

Tedros laughed, he was amused at Agatha's genuine concern. Agatha breathed a sigh of relief and managed to pick up the rest of the books. Quickly dumping the rest of books in the cart, Agatha started to back away. Tedros waved as she left, Agatha tensed and ran off, leaving Tedros with a suspicious look.

Tedros always liked girls who were mysterious. Unlike girls who flaunted everything, the girls who would smile and slowly walk by, at peace. Beatrix was the girl who flaunted sighed, there was no princess in the whole world who didn't flaunt. He would be trapped in another loveless marriage. History managed to repeat. Again. But his mind as revolving around something else. Something different. Tedros knew when people were guilty, he could tell when his mother ran off with Lancelot each night, the times they fidget, the times they look away, the way they carefully smile and say stuff. All proven guilty. So, Agatha was hiding something indeed.

"Sheylia, are you ready?"

A voice range out the hallway. Tedros, who was walking, stopped and leaned in. He wasn't snooping, just..checking.

"Remember to deliver the note..ok? They need to access this information"

Another voice. Tedros tensed and pressed his ear against the door.

"Once they know, what are we going to do? Just charge and get stabbed?"

"We're going to need help...one person who knows the truth, we have to convince them.."

"How about the note? We need someone to copy it down."

"But...what if King Arthur notices? This plan isn't going to work!"

"It has too, we need to tell the village!"

Tedros's eyes widened, his veins bulged. Information being passed out of the kingdom? Not on his watch. Sheathing Excalibur, Tedros braced himself.

"THATS not happening!"

Tedros roared and slammed open the door. Sheylia, Maris, and Agatha all gasped. Tedros's mouth dropped open in shock. He was right.

"Oh my god...ohmygod..."

Sheylia squeaked, cowering from Tedros's gaze. Maris rigid with fear looked over at Agatha. She was glaring right back at Tedros, arms crossed. Tedros glared back.

"SPIES! Your all arrested, did you think you would get away with this? Passing classified information out of the kingdom?"

Tedros growled, advancing towards them. Sheylia started to breath quicker, her eyes welling up.

"NO! You will not arrest me!"

Agatha seethed standing up. Tedros first stopped. Did she just say?

"What did you say to me.."

Tedros said, his voice low as he walked towards Agatha. Agatha stayed in her spot, her eyes venomous. The two now stood face to face.

"I said, NO, you will not arrest me!"

Agatha said again, Maris gaped at her dumbfounded. Tedros cocked his head, as if hearing No for the first time. He slowly pressed Excalibur to Agatha's throat. Maris cried out loud. But Agatha continued to stand there, the sword glinting on her throat. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Why shouldn't I arrest you..?"

Tedros whispered, his voice only for Agatha to hear, his blue eyes staring back at Agatha's brown ones. Agatha held her stare, her fingers touched the side of Excalibur, the cold metal stinging her fingers.

"Because...it's time you learned...the truth"

 **...and END! Hope u liked it, phew! anyways. did every tagatha shipper die a little inside when sophie and tedros kissed inside that cave i did.. gosh, HELLOOOOO tedros, you belong with aggggiiieeeeee!**


	8. The Battle We Should Have Finished

**Hey! I'm so excited. Been so busy with so much random stuff. Sigh. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing! I won't let you guys down! ;)**

 _"Sophie...what are you doing?"_

 _Agatha questioned as the two leaned against the windows. Sophie continued to look at the moon, which had bits of dark clouds passing overhead ominously._

 _"Don't jump!"_

 _Agatha put on a hand on her sister's shoulder, who rolled her eyes._

 _"Remember when we were kids? I used to wish on stars?"_

 _Sophie smiled softly, slivers of silver swam inside her eyes. Agatha nodded and peered at the ground below, dark and fuzzy. She wondered if she jumped..would it matter? They were all going to starve anyway._

 _"I wish...I wish.."_

 _Sophie clasped her hands and murmured to herself, her forehead showing wrinkle lines. Agatha scoffed and went back inside._

 _"It won't work, nothing works"_

 _Agatha called back and sunk back inside bed._

"WHAT TRUTH?"

Tedros's voice ripped inside the silent room. Agatha backed away silently and the jar, she then slid her pale fingers inside and took out the piece of paper. Tedros narrowed his eyes, his mouth set in a rigid and hard line.

"The killing must be swift and silent, we do not need any unnecessary complications"

Agatha read the first sentence loud and clear. Tedros frowned, Excalibur still in his hand.

"I will suggest Tedros choose Beatrix to be his queen at the Summer Ball and when he does, I will go negotiate with her father for agreed upon money"

Tedros turned snow pale, his jaw slack. Agatha clutched the paper and continued.

"I told all my men if anyone asks, they will say: The villagers were relocated somewhere better, they were moved to the mountains, since there are rouge rebels who are attacking the villagers"

Agatha moved on. Tedros was shaking his head, dazed.

"There are not that much villagers, it is best if we let them drop off the cliffs at the Northern Mountains, there are always other options, drowning or even killing them right there"

Agatha choked out, her eyes welling tears. Was he going to let them drop off one by one? Or tied together? Which one would hurt more?

"I command you to give that piece of paper to me RIGHT NOW!"

Tedros glared and lunged forward trying to grab the paper. Agatha swiftly jumped to the side, successfully dodging Tedros. Tedros instantly grabbed Agatha's wrist, trying to snatch the paper.

"NO! I WILL NOT! FOR once, Tedros you WILL listen to REAL LIFE. This is whats happening outside! This is what is true!"

Agatha retched her arm away and her eyes pinned directly at Tedros, the paper slightly shaking.

"We will need to burn the village down afterward. Tedros will know nothing of this, I have paid his tutors and other advisors to keep him busy"

Agatha grimaced. Tedros, unable to register what she said, dropped his sword. The weapon clattered to the floor. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Agatha continued.

"I will have Tedros plan the expansion, he has taken Guinevere's traits after all, they are both too easy to manipulate"

Agatha stopped reading. Tedros's eyes bulged and he reached for the table to steady himself.

"No,no stop it! Stop reading!"

Tedros whispered, he saw Sheylia and Maris give him looks of pity. The whole world was crashing. Everything he always knew..was one big fat lie. He staggered.

"Tedros..."

Agatha slowly walked forward, but Tedros didn't look at her, he looked at anything but her, or the other maids, anything. He closed his eyes, a headache throbbing and pounding. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

"This is a lie. Your lying. This isn't true..."

Tedros whispered. Agatha slowly rolled out the piece of paper. The unmistakably seal of the lion was printed at the corner, ONLY the king will allowed to press it. His father carried the stamp around, it was rumored to be plated with gold directly from the forbidden lake. Tedros wasn't even allowed to touch it.

"No..my father would never do that. He's the greatest king who ever lived..."

"Who told you that?"

Agatha whispered. Tedros looked away at the sunlight that spilled light inside the room. Unbearable silence continued.

"E- _Everyone_ -told me, that..King Arthur was one of the greatest kings in the whole world!"

Tedros swiveled his whole body away from Agatha. A strand of golden hair wet into his eyes.

"Was a villager from Galvadon one of them? Because he isn't, King Arthur isn't even considered...good"

Agatha smiled sadly, her eyes shattered glass. Tedros finally looked up, he waited for the anger and the words to defend his father. But it never came. Because inside, the sickening realization dawned upon him.

"You been there...you KNOW what it's LIKE."

Agatha whispered, Sheylia wiped her eyes.

"But..Father said it was..a famine...and it was hard to feed.."

Tedros edged, trying to fight back. He could see Maris shake her head, doubting him.

"Really? Or was that a lie too?"

Maris replied, rising one eyebrow. Tedros stopped speaking. Was it a lie? Has his whole life been a lie? That Father had lied about how happy his marriage with Guinevere was? Until she was the one to ruin it. To become unfaithful, uncaring, unloving? Or was he the one? Thoughts zipped by, everything crumpling at once.

"Tedros, all we need is you to convince your father to stop this...stop all this violence...this unfairness.."

Agatha pleaded.

"I..can't...I don't know.."

Tedros slowly backed away. Agatha's face changed. Dark hatred burned from her eyes.

"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT? GO ahead! Arrest me! Arrest Maris and Sheylia! Throw us in jail and KILL everyone! Good luck trying to SLEEP at NIGHT when you KNOW that you killed children, mothers fathers who don't even deserve this CRAP!"

Agatha seethed, her cheeks flushing.

Sheylia immediately ran over, touching Agatha's shoulder. Maris glared at Tedros. Tedros looked back, everything he ever worked for would be gone, he should arrest them, throw them in jail, everything forgotten...then he remembered the little boy who almost got hit by the carriage. Jacob. Who didn't even know what was happening, who wanted to live a happy childhood. Everyone there, all wanted to live happily, then his father stopped it. All this time. His father was the one. He lost a mother because of him. Tedros made the right choice.

"I'm going to..."

The three girls looked up, holding their breaths. Agatha could feel her heart making a staccato inside her chest. If Tedros changed his mind, well, she was going to rot in the dungeons. Tears rising, she looked over at Sheylia, who would have never gotten herself dragged into this if she wasn't so nice. Maris, who would never travel the world.

"try..to convince..my father..."

Tedros let out a breathe, heaving. He leaned against the desk for support. Agatha couldn't believe it, did Tedros, the most egotistical prince in the whole world just say yes?

"Really? Are you..actually?"

"Ok, but thats it. I can't get tangled up in this"

Tedros looked away, disbelieving what he just did. Betraying his own father.

"Would you mind? Copying the plans down, so your Father won't know if it was missing?

Maris hesitatingly asked. Agatha bent down to write something.

"That won't work, I don't have the lion seal. Just leave that to me..I promise this can work.."

Tedros sighed, fixing his sleeve. The three girls looked up with hope.

"I promise after my sister's wedding, I come back with Galvadon's reply."

Sheylia quickly started to grab her smiled, her face radiant with joy.

"This is a battle we should have finished long ago.."

Maris nodded solemnly as she grabbed Sheylia's cloak. Tedros watched without saying anything. Agatha stopped smiling and looked over at Tedros, her face serious.

"Thank you...for everything..."

Her words were full of gratitude and a small smile played at her lips. Tedros smiled back.

"No..thank you for showing the truth behind all those lies"

Agatha nodded as she herded Sheylia outside the castle gates.

The three girls stepped outside to the castle bridge, the sunlight piercing their eyes. After exchanging hugs, Sheylia waved one more time, her red hair blowing as she walked off. Maris sighed.

"Well, we didn't die today, we should celebrate! How about drinks at the kitchen? Tedros can come if he wants too?"

Agatha rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. Maris smiled back as she started to leave.

The sunlight cast beams of gold onto the tall marble pillars that spiraled towards the sky. Breathing in and out. Agatha knew there was one more thing she needed to do.

Agatha clasped her hands together, squinting her eyes shut. The sunlight burned into her skull, numbing it. But Agatha still stood there, thoughts whirling around in a frenzy.

"I wish...I wish...I wish.."

She thought about Sophie, Mother, all the children. She thought about fear, starvation, drought, no pay. She thought about the ruthless king who did nothing for them yet forced them to grow crops for him. Nothing. It was all going to end, either they die or they live. No other options.

"Please work..for once..work"

Agatha mumbled as she walked away.

 _Dear Sophie,_

 _You are probably_ _standing in the doorway with a girl who has red hair and light brown eyes. Her name is Sheylia. She is my friend. She is not hostile. Ok, I really do not know where to start. Remember that plan that the guards kept talking about. I found out what it is. Welcome Sheylia in. She is going to offer you a jug of rice. Pour the rice out into a bowl. You should see a piece of paper inside. This is the plan. Read it. Ok, DO NOT freak out. Please. I know it sounds terrifying but we need to stay strong. If guards find out we are accessing classified information, we will lose our heads. SO listen closely, warn the others, hold meetings, keep this letter hidden from guards. I will be coming back with help soon, the Prince of Camelot is on our side, do not faint or freak out, please, if we want to keep this a big secret, then, I need you to shut up._

 _Reply and I miss you and Mother._

 _Also, please make sure Sheylia has all the resources she needs._

 _Also, The Prince of Camelot is not a arrogant jerk. Still a jerk. But not as stuck up and egotistical as I imagined_ _._

 _From, your sister, Aggie._


	9. The Rebel and The Prince

**HI! Everyone must be really busy these days! I am too, keep up the good work everyone! I finally finished this..so yay! anyways, I just read Fangirl, the book! It's purely amazing and I can relate to it** **a lot! :)! I recommend it!**

The door resounded with a few knocks, Sophie looked up from the kitchen. Callis was out in the woods picking out herbs. Sophie was bored endlessly, without Agatha, it seemed empty. The room was just empty. More knocking.

"Who in the world could that be..?"

Sophie whispered, slowly getting up. The floor creaked underneath her feet. She grabbed a rusted breadknife and concealed the knife underneath her pale pink dress. Tentatively, Sophie reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

A girl around her age was standing at the door. She had downturned eyes and hair that looked like chocolate and autumn leaves. Wiping her forehead, the girl gave a quick smile at Sophie.

"Hello Sophie! My name is Sheylia! It's quite nice to meet-"

"Who are you?"

Sophie interrupted, clearly not registering what is happening. Sheylia laughed, taking in Sophie's shocked expression. She quickly dusted her cloak before dropping the sack she was carrying. Then, sewn inside the folds of fabric, was a thin piece of paper that poked out. Sophie cocked her head confused. Clearly, this random stranger knows her name.

"Read"

Sheylia smiled and held it out.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

The scroll poked out amongst the yellow brown rice like a small dove waiting to take flight. Sophie slowly reached shaking fingers, tentatively picking it up. Sheylia smiled supportively, sitting down on a wooden chair. Holding the scroll into the light, Sophie peered at the ink drenched paper.

If she wasn't freaked out beyond normal before, now she was. Sophie gasped, taking in the horror. Sheylia sadly nodded. Sophie sat down, the whole room spinning. It literally was knowing when she was going to die.

"Is...it..true?"

Sophie's throat was parched as she felt tears brimming, wetting her eyelashes. Sheylia gave her a quick hug, it was comforting, like for a moment, the whole world paused and worries diminished in a second.

"We have to face it. King Arthur is going..to...murder this entire..village.."

Sheylia softly whispered. Sophie felt tears running down her cheeks, sweeping down her neck. She hugged her knees to her chest, the words flashing inside her head. Kill. Murder. Destroy.

"Aggie...will stop this right? She has the Prince's help? Please. You have to tell me! Tell me! Please. Tell Me! TELL ME NOW!"

Sophie's voice rose higher and shriller. Her heart pounded like drums, bumping and thumping ruthlessly.

"Calm down, Sophie, Agatha has a plan...it's going to work...shhh...calm down"

Sheylia smiled, her voice hopeful. Sophie shook her head, trying not to break down.

"I'm so scared...I don't want this to happen...I don't want to die...not like Jerry...no funeral at all..."

Sophie sobbed, her breaths ragged. Sheylia wrapped her arms in another hug, rubbing Sophie back in wide circles. Sophie breathed and took huge intakes of air.

"Aggie has a plan. You read the note, calm down Sophie. You have too."

Sheylia soothed. Sophie closed her eyes, her mind stopped whirring around. CALM DOWN! Get a hold of yourself. NOW SOPHIEE!

"OK...I'll spread the word..."

Sophie slowly stood up. Sheylia for a second didn't recognize Sophie. Her stature was erect and poised, her eyes were full of determination and her mouth was in a thin line. Sheylia nodded.

"King Arthur will one day realize how powerful one village can be. No matter how weak we are, we have something that wretched man will never have: Love"

Sophie seethed and grabbed the back of the paper, then sprinkling some power and water inside a basin, she started to write back.

Agatha was sitting quietly at the marble bench that was placed near the front yard of Camelot. It had only been three days since Sheylia left. The night sky was swampy and dark. A lamp glowed peacefully beside her, Agatha was looking through a dog eared book about everything that was happening in the world today. Crossbows, Cannons, Guns, inventions that deemed impossible, now existed. Smiling to herself, Agatha flipped another page before giggly laughter filled the air, Agatha sighed and looked over to see Beatrix and another man strolling towards her. Irritation sparked inside and Agatha realized Tedros was walking beside her. Rolling her eyes, she looked away.

"Oh, TEDDY! Tomorrow we should definitely go for another ride!"

Beatrix laughed and brushed her shoulder against his. Tedros smiled back, polite and courteous, but Agatha could tell his smile was strained. Beatrix's blond hair was blurry in the darkness, but the sapphire encrusted necklace that was dropped elegantly around her neck glinted probably didn't see her yet. Good. Agatha could still escape. Tedros angled his face towards Agatha, his blue eyes shone with recognition. Beatrix, too, gave her a judgmental look, her eyes taking in Agatha's messy hair and simple marble grey dress.

"Agatha! Fancy seeing you here right now!"

Tedros smiled, strolling towards her. Beatrix flounced behind him, her fingers curled possessively around his arm. Agatha wilted, almost retreating into the darkness that surrounded the three like a wreath.

"You know her name? Teddy?"

Beatrix's face was slack with shock, her eyes darting from Tedros back to Agatha.

Tedros smiled even wider, flashing off high cheekbones and white teeth. For a moment, Agatha knew why every girl in the whole world would love to be Tedros's Queen. He was very handsome, river blue eyes framed with flat brows, his skin was tan and even, his jaw was chisled and erect. Agatha frowned a little, the thought poofing away.

"I am going to be King soon, might as well fraternize with my royal subjects!"

Tedros smoothly replied back, stopping before Agatha. Beatrix frowned down at him, her forehead wrinkling, then her attention dropping back at Agatha.

"But..but..Tedros, she's a maid...a lowly maid.."

Something ugly ruptured from Beatrix. Her voice was very low and the disgust dripped out of every word. Agatha winced, the words pierced a chink of her armor. Tedros frowned, he slowly escaped from Beatrix's grasp. Beatrix raised one eyebrow, her eyes were alert, bright, just like the golden tiara twisted elaborately in her hair.

"That really doesn't matter. It's not about social class to judge another person?"

Tedros muttered, his gaze never leaving Agatha. Beatrix, agape, twisted the ring on her finger nervously. Then, smiling another honey sweet smile, Beatrix tilted her head like a puppy, leaning against Tedros.

"Of course, whatever you say, anyways, I'm going to go wash up...good night!"

Agatha gagged inside, Beatrix's face was so close to his, her eyelashes touched his cheek. Then with another poisonous glare at Agatha, Beatrix walked away, her silver dress trailed behind her, fanned out like a peacock's tail.

"Did you actually defend me?"

Agatha snarked softly, She could hear Tedros scoff.

"Why not? Is it wrong to defend you?"

Tedros cocked his head to one side, peering down at Agatha, his blue eyes were wide and his mouth was curving into a smirk.

"Well, lets see...you are Tedros of Camelot, Prince and soon to be King, I'm Agatha..of...no where, Maid and Villager...so it's strange and people will suspect.."

Agatha shrugged and continued to leaf through the book. It felt nice to read. A calm lost feeling. Tedros laughed and plopped down next to her, the bench wasn't very long, so both Agatha and Tedros were only a few inches apart. Agatha coughed uncomfortably and shifted away.

"Soo...how was your date? Beatrix seems nice, very lovely!"

Agatha gave Tedros a look, it seemed strange, one day, he was known as the Prince and now they were chatting like friends. Tedros groaned and slumped against the bench, causing Agatha to laugh. His eyes pinned to the night sky.

"Fun was the least of it! How do you girls get lost in clothing for four hours? I was going to slit my throat of boredom!"

Tedros laughed to himself, before catching his mistake. Agatha didn't have enough money to buy anything nice, let alone have money to spend. He stopped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know.."

Agatha brushed him off, sighing heavily. Tedros felt the guilt spewing inside him. It seemed so stupid and utterly ridiculous to mention money in front of her. Agatha's gaze petered off into the distance.

"It's ok, I guess, I just never really cared about clothing, looks or myself for the matter-"

"I like girls who aren't selfish..or vain"

Tedros mused, talking to himself. Agatha stopped talking. Realization dawned upon both of them. Tedros turned cherry red.

"Oh..I don't mean...no...I meant..um"

Flames blazed in her cheeks. Agatha was talking about how she didn't care about her looks, then Tedros revealed that he fancied girls who weren't vain, which meant..he fancied...her.

"What are you reading?"

Tedros hastily said, eager to move on from the awkward subject. Agatha breathed a sigh or relief and edged the book towards him.

"The Greatest Inventions of all Time"

She replied and moved the book closer to the lamp which was between both of them. Tedros craned his neck to see.

"Looks like we found something in common after all, that is one of my favorite books"

Tedros grinned before scanning the pages full of detailed sketches and explanations. It was peaceful, each person aware of the other's presence. Then Agatha looked up and realized who close their heads were, almost touching. She could see the light streaks of blond against the darker streaks of blood in his hair. Stiffening and turning pink, Agatha scooted away.

There was another uncomfortable pause, Tedros quickly glanced up at her and looked back down. Agatha tried not to meet his eyes, this going way beyond what she meant. If anyone walked by, they would definitely assume they were a couple, hence sitting together closely and their heads almost touching. Agatha, embarrassed, quickly pushed that thought away.

"In your village..is it true? The guards...would..."

Tedros trailed off, looking at her expectantly, Agatha sighed, looking down at her feet. Then, she took another breath.

"The guards..would..beat at us for no reason, force us to give them some food..and if we...object..."

Agatha smiled sadly back at Tedros before looking away. Tedros looked shocked, angry even.

"I never knew what my father was capable of..that. It's good I'm taking the throne in a few months, I'm going to make sure that no one will ever do that to you or your village again.."

Tedros glared at the castle behind them, anger and annoyance flowing inside. Agatha was staring at him in silent shock, the words replaying inside her head over and over again. _I'm going to make sure no one will ever do that to you again. What did he mean by you. As Agatha only? As, I'm going to beat the guts out of anyone who tries to harm you again? Pretty defensive of someone who didn't matter that much to him...wait...did she matter a lot to him? Like as best friend or..._

"Tedros...that's pretty defensive, I'm only your acquaintance, friend, you don't have to get worked up like that "

Agatha smirked, cocking her head to one side.

"Right,..."

Tedros's voice trailed off. Agatha yawned, the night air was warm and sticky. She stood up, dusting her dress.

"Well...nice chat and all, but it's getting late, I'm going to go back...good...night..."

She gave a wave before carrying the book in one arm and walking away, her black hair glinted with the silver beams of the light. Tedros watched her leave, sitting there with the lantern.

"Good..night.."

He whispered back, long after she left. Heart hammering. _I'm only your friend. Thats it. Just your friend. Agatha made it pretty clear that she only wanted to establish an friendly bond. That was it._

Tedros sat there, mulling over his thoughts. The night air was warm and fizzed with electricity, he sighed. Only something wasn't right. No it wasn't right at all. It was something that he hadn't expected to feel. Something that would cause uproar from royalty. But he didn't care. No one else was like her. No one would replace Agatha. She was different, kind, beautiful and loyal. Her smile was more radiant then the sun. She was brave and spirited. She would make a great queen. The prince walked back to his chambers trying to concentrate, trying to think of anything but her.

That was because Camelot's prince wouldn't choose anyone else.

That was because it couldn't happen.

That was because it was impossible.

That was because it was called love.

And with her.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

"I KNEW IT! THAT BASTARD -"

Stefan roared from inside Callis's house. The other families shuffled nervously, looking around with frenzied eyes.

"STEFAN. Stop shouting, how brash of you to do that! Guards can instantly over hear us!"

Callis interrupted, her voice calm and stony. Sophie shuffled towards her mother and sat down, the paper still in her hands. Stefan rolled his eyes, went over and grabbed it out of her hand.

"This..THIS...THIS...HAS to be stopped! We have to do something! NOW!"

Stefan slammed his fist on the table, a child nearby cried, her hiccups echoing from the room. Callis stiffened and glared at her neighbor again.

"Let me assure you, my daughter has a plan! She is going to send aid soon!"

"WHEN? WHILE she is trapped inside that hellhole, WE ARE sitting here like SHEEP waiting for the WOLVES to COME!"

Stefan growled, his grey eyes met Callis's, challenging her. Callis sighed, shaking her head. The room continued to bumble with anxiety. Families twitched with anticipation, waiting for the plan.

"Stefan. Please. My sister knows what she is doing. Agatha always has a plan, no matter what."

Sophie responded quietly, Stefan looked down at her, anger dwindling.

"FINE! But if we all don't see a reinforcement before the Summer Ball, we all are DEAD!"

The door slammed as stunned villagers looked up, they could all hear Stefan blabbering angrily to himself. More footsteps followed and everyone let themselves out.

"Sophie, dear, go to sleep now. It's late"

Callis replied before bending down and gathering empty plates and dirty cups. Sophie sighed and started to walk upstairs.

 _Dear Aggie,_

 _I don't know where to start. But...ok. How? HOW? How is possible. It's true. I know that. It's going to happen. When is the next reinforcement going to happen? It's only WEEKS before the Summer Ball. Aggie. WEEKS! There is so little time. How about weapons, armor, aid? I know the Prince of Camelot is on your side. But the situation is dire as it is. Please Please stay safe. Aggie. I miss you so much. So very much. Stay hidden. We had our first meeting today, like you requested._

 _Mother is also taking the news well. Everyone is trying not to freak out per your request._

 _Please Please. We are going to need strength and power on our side, who is going to support us?_

 _I trust you Aggie, everyone will fight this battle together._

 _Sheylia is also very nice and helpful._

 _From, Sophie_


	10. Mother

**Hey guys! everyone must be really busy, there seems to be no one here these days..:(! Anyways, this chapter is different. I mean, POVS from other characters. Still Agatha and Tedros of course. Sophie too!**

The King sat in his study room, holed up in the corner, hands furtively flying across book shelves. His thoughts ran in zig zags, all shrieking confusion and panic.

"Where..is..that..damn..book?"

Arthur muttered underneath his breath, it seemed to be misplaced. The same book that held the plan for Camelot's future. The light seemed to shrink from the room, shriveling up. Letting out a roar of defeat, Arthur slammed his fist onto the stone table, rattling a stray ink bottle. It rolled left and right, then dropped to the ground.

"Your Highness!"

A voice murmured from the door. Arthur rolled his eyes, walked over to his seat, and plopped down.

"Come in"

He answered, his voice filtered with annoyance. The door creaked open and Octavian, a guard who patrolled Galvadon every day, came hobbling in. Octavian's right leg was hacked off during a mob protest in Camelot. A long time ago. When she left. He sighed, moping his forehead and adjusted his cape.

"Sir...I've heard something..from the village?"

Octavian managed to get out. Arthur raised a eyebrow, arched perfectly. His weathered blue eyes narrowed in, seizing his prey.

"Heard what? Octavian?"

Arthur demurely smiled, placing both hands on the table. Octavian hobbled against a book shelf, resting one big palm against the side.

"Something...something...bad..."

"Octavian, I cannot detect a threat with the word..bad. Please. More information."

Octavian burbled nervously, his eyes darting back and forth to him and then the bookshelves that lined either side of the room...Occasionally the ink bottle on the floor.

"A threat..to you...something about reinforcements...and stopping a plan.."

Octavian cringed as he said the last few words. Arthur's eyes widened. A plan. It must have been that plan. After all, it was missing from the usual place. Galvadon was a pathetic village, no one would know about it. No one ever read about..it. So. Indeed. All suspects confirmed.

"When did you hear this?"

Arthur growled, standing up. Octavian stuttered and his mind was shaking with fear.

"Uh...last night...Rohland also heard about some people rambling before that. Frankly, it seemed to be happening a lot now. Everyone seemed to be talking about something in this house.."

A bomb exploded. Arthur's mind went clear. His brain started to pick and process this entire information. Meetings. Of course. To overthrow him. To stop him. They did have the sheet of paper with all his plans. They knew.

"Octavian..Who lives in there? The house everyone was gathered in?"

Arthur looked dark in the room, only wisps of his blond hair were visible. Octavian cowered underneath his gaze.

"Uh..mother and daughter. One went off to work as an maid here, I believe."

Octavian's voice wobbled nervously. He scratched nervously at the bookshelf. Arthur nodded, sucking in his mouth.

"Of course, of course. Now, from what I've heard, you are on patrol? Tonight?"

Arthur asked. Octavian nodded furiously. Arthur's chesire cat grin widened.

"Now, tonight, this is what you are going to do..."

The plan was discussed.

"Of course, sir. Good day!"

His high pitched voice wavered off and Octavian quickly exited. Arthur quickly stood up, his cape dusting the floor, he walked over to the meeting room, which was only near the left wing of the castle. In there was a log book recorded with what items that were leaving the castle each day. It was for his advisors to discuss about trade.

Skimming down page, he finally saw something peculiar. Herbs-Two bags. Water sacks-fifteen. Swords-Fifteen. Dried meat-Fifteen , Rope.

Who in this kingdom had the power to send items out without his permission?

"TEDROS!"

Beatrix shouted the minute she walked out into the royal court, which had vials of blooming red roses spiraling the fences like snakes. The beautiful man that she adored with golden hair like coins, crystalline blue eyes and a huge fortune...was talking to a pathetic bunch of maids. Beatrix sighed, strutting towards him, the blue silvery feathers that donned the hips of her skirt rustled in the sunlight, making her golden eyes more golden. He didn't seem to notice.

"We know that King Arthur plans to attack the village two days after the Summer Ball. We have to ambush the men when the come in"

Agatha murmured, pacing back and forth. The swords were sent. The supplies were sent. The food helped everyone in the village. The traps were made. It just had to work.

"We have the nets to hold them off for long enough, by then, I will make all the men surrender"

Tedros filled in, perfectly calm whilst Agatha was sweating bullets.

"And then with all the men tied up, we will cut through the pathway near the North Forest and get your father to surrender, Sheylia and Maris, you know what to do with the guards?"

"We know,I might add, what a clever idea!"

Beatrix dusted her dress and regained her normal composure, stepping away from the wall and back into the sunlight of the courtyard. She made her way towards them, keeping the sly grin off her face.

"Teddy! Oh there you are, silly me! I've been looking for you forever! I thought you might show me the royal pavilion today!"

Beatrix's shrill voice interrupted Agatha. She groaned and did a eye roll with Maris, who was tearing the lace off her right sleeve, face contorted with annoyance. Tedros frowned and forced himself to turn back to Beatrix, who was standing there, her grin so mushy and eyes wide as marbles.

"Right of course..."

He smiled and offered his arm. Beatrix immediately grabbed it and yanked Tedros even closer to her.

"Well, Teddy, lets go! Please do something then chatting with the undesired!"

Beatrix breathily whispered in his ear. Tedros flinched and recoiled. Agatha glared at her and walked off with Sheylia and Maris trailing beside her. Tedros watched her go, despair dawning upon him.

"They are NOT undesired"

Tedros snapped under his breath. He couldn't yell. He couldn't say, Don't you dare call her undesired. Don't even dare to call her anything like that.

Agatha turned around to watch Tedros being dragged off with Beatrix, the emerald ruffles pressed against his legs. She felt sick. Something was wrong with that. Tedros gave a quick glance back at Agatha, their eyes locked, before he continued to walk off. Agatha stood there, frozen and unmoving before a soft hand tapped her shoulder.

"Agatha? What's wrong?"

Sheylia asked in a gentle voice. Agatha shook her head, the spell broken and gave Sheylia a smile.

"Nothing, nothing, come on, we still have much to do"

With that, Agatha trailed after the two maids, her heart lurching back and fro. He looked at me...Huh.

Resounding knocks echoed from the door. Callis looked up, eyes lidded with sleep. It had been another heated debate for further plans, Stefan stormed out, shouting loudly. Dusting her black smog, Callis crept over to the door, an man's outlined could be seen.

Stefan?

"Stefan, you do-"

Callis paused, it wasn't Stefan. It was another man, wearing an silver helmet with the lion symbol embedded on it. The man had hacked off dark hair, clinging to his neck, his eyes were undecipherable in the dark. His mouth was set in an determined line. One leg of his was hacked off.

"Sorry, what do you want?"

Callis answered with disgust. Camelot's guards. The man looked sadly at her, as if he ordered too.

"We know."

Everything happened in degrees.

A exploding pain at Callis's head.

The world went dark.

And the last image was a distant figure, riding a white stallion.

King Arthur.


	11. The Summer Ball

**Hey guys! It's me! I'm so sorry for the late update! Been very busy! But right now The Rebel and The Prince has finally reached the climax! YAY! I cannot wait for the ending! Hope you enjoy!**

Callis woke to two men arguing, her pale cheek was pressed against the pebble strewn ground. Her head was blazing with a unforgettable pain, a kind of pain that roused panic and danger. Something was terribly wrong. Callis's eyes quickly traveled up, one man was finely dressed, a deep wine red cloak draped over his shoulders and he wore neatly tied boots and metal plated gloves. A sword was strapped to his side, flat and deadly, the scabbard had immensely detailed carvings and tiny jewels adorned the sides. The other man was plainly dressed, a simple burlap bag was slung over his shoulder. Something was very peculiar with his feet, one leg was hacked off up to the knee.

Him.

"She's awake!"

The plain man murmured, he roughly grabbed Callis's shoulder and sat her up, so she faced the other man. He turned around, his boots grounding the pebbles, his stance firm and still, like a cat ready to pounce on it's prey.

Callis immediately recognized the man, even with his face hidden inside the shadows.

"King Arthur"

She whispered, voice dripping with disgust. King Arthur chuckled, though, there was no hint of any amusement inside his eyes.

"What do you want?"

Callis whispered, trying to contain the panic and fear inside her voice. He walked towards her, taking out his sword.

"Nothing of utmost importance expect some classified information"

The silver metal shone in the weak moonlight, the trees rustled, almost like a audience waiting for anticipation, the wind howled around the three, souls of the lost.

"What information do you think I have? I'm just a villager!"

"YOU LIE!"

"I don't have anything!"

"YES YOU DO! DON'T DENY IT!"

King Arthur growled, his sword already pressed against her neck, tiny beads of dark blood started to appear. Callis stopped breathing. She couldn't reveal their plan, she would rather die.

"You fools are planning something! TELL ME or SUFFER the consequences!"

"We aren't planning..anything..."

Her breathing was more labored and thin, like ice.

"I'd rather...I'd die then speak one word"

King Arthur stepped back, quickly dusting off his sword with one quick precise swipe.

"Really? You'd rather die then see your darling daughter again, planning some impossible idea, knowing fully well she is in danger if you don't say anything?"

Shock was like a sharp slap in the face.

"Agatha"

"Precisely, now, if you want to see your daughter again, I suggest you cooperate."

Her daughter.

Her kind brave daughter in the hands of a monster.

And if she spoke, she would sacrifice the lives of millions.

And if she didn't, her child will die.

The tree's dry branches whittled in the wind.

The decision became clear.

"If I don't, my daughter will die?"

Callis whispered, firmly closing her eyes as those words burned through her skin.

King Arthur cocked his head while looking at his sword.

"The answer is obvious"

Nodding to herself, Callis stood up slowly.

"I'll tell you what we have been planning"

She knew if she walked a few more steps, the mountain would come to a stop.

The cliff.

And everyone makes a mistake.

"Yes, yes, go on"

King Arthur stood up, his eyes brightened with anticipation.

Yes. Indeed. Everyone makes a mistake.

He didn't know this mountain like she did.

She could feel it.

The wind was roaring, and all Callis could focus on was the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"We started planning a few weeks before. We got a piece of paper from someone in the castle.."

"Get to the point"

Callis stopped.

She didn't need to look behind to see the deadly drop.

Looking at the man responsible for all her nightmares and the cold burrowing fears, the man who wrecked families and killed without mercy. The man who would soon see a mistake.

"My point is.."

The two men stopped before her.

"I'd rather die"

Callis said.

And dove straight off the cliff.

"Balls are melancholy events, aren't they?"

Music was playing gloriously in the ballroom, small wisps of loud laughter went through the marble walls. Agatha looked up from dusting a bookshelf to find Tedros leaning against the opposite side, wearing a cocky smirk on his face.

Agatha raised one eyebrow before returning a grin.

"Never been to one before. Wouldn't know of it"

She could see golden torchlight rippling through his hair, casting a dusty glow around him. The dark blue embroidered waistcoat and white breeches he wore was brought out beautifully. She was still wearing a extra maid uniform, which itched a little.

She quickly walked towards him, still holding his stare before adding on.

"What are they like? Surely, you've been to quite a few"

Tedros smiled before looking around the empty hallway and glanced back at her.

"Extravagant, just to show off money, everyone dressing up and trying to think higher of themselves, it's a sad cycle, really."

They both shared a laugh, and even when Agatha continued glancing at the floor or the bookshelves, Tedros kept his eyes on her.

She really was a girl that would make him try harder, to earn her attention, and damn the consequences, if he fallen in love. She was worth it. Agatha noticed the silence before glancing back on at him. His easy smile fell instantly and she looked back at him, a small dark stand of ebony hair coiled around her face.

Something unreadable passed between them.

He coughed, looked away and shifted his position. Agatha flushed color and quickly smoothed her hair down.

"You know, after all of...this,

Tedros motioned his hand for the right word.

"I was thinking of throwing another ball, just for you, since you never attended one before"

"For me? Tedros, I don't deserve a ball at all, and I don't belong in the castle"

She started to shrink away, but not before Tedros lightly caught her hand.

 _Stupid, stupid move._

Agatha froze and looked down at their entwined hands.

"I saying, after all of this, I thought you shouldn't go back to the village, but stay in the castle...with..me, your family can also come too.."

Tedros continued, this time, he was clearly panicking.

This entire time Agatha kept studying Tedros's hand on hers, the way he held it gently and she could hear his voice grow softer, more vulnerable, and everything about him was earnest.

"Me? Tedros, I...I don't deserve a ball, let alone a castle. I'm just a girl, I'm not special like you.."

Agatha edged and started to withdraw her hand.

"Agatha, wait, let me explain!"

He took one step towards her, and she took one back.

"Agatha?"

He asked.

But her eyes were shining wet with held back tears and she was furiously shaking her head.

"Please...please go back. Leave me alone"

"Wait! What did I do? Tell me what did I say?"

But she was already slowly stepping back, casting a great distance between the two.

"I've think I heard enough"

A unmistakable voice said.

King Arthur stepped out of the end of the hall, metal boots clinking on the ground and a group of guards followed him.

"Throw the traitor into the dungeons and you come with me!"

He snapped and pointed one finger at his son before two burly guards pinned Agatha against the wall. She struggled and tried to scream or at least fight back, but they already shackled her arms.

"Father! Please, you don't understand!"

Tedros reasoned but Arthur walked towards him seething with anger.

"Father, let me exp-"

Tedros whispered, eyes darting from him to Agatha who was being led off, one arm bent and broken.

King Arthur's fist connected with his jaw, Tedros stumbled back, his hand immediately flew towards his sword which still rested in the scabbard.

"You bastard! You were always weak! A coward! Just like your mother!"

He yelled and shoved his son against the wall so hard he heard a crack.

Fighting to stay awake, Tedros slumped to the floor, he quickly scanned his father who was talking rapidly to some guards and tried to stand up, not before he felt arms hoisting him up.

 _Agatha._

 _Where is Agatha?_

"Agatha!"

Tedros yelled, tearing away from the guards.

"Where is she?"

He ran towards his father, but more guards started to restrain him.

"What did you do with her?"

Something hard and heavy hit him in the back of his head.

Tedros felt one last pang of pain before the he closed his eyes.

 _What did you do to her?_


	12. Sophie

**So I finally got rid of my writer's block! And spent a lot of time reworking the plot! So, this is chapter 12! And i really hope you guys like it! I will finish this story!**

In her dreams, there was a young girl who sat in a brilliant green field. The sky was clear and pristine with a few stray clouds that floated by.

The girl had long locks of Rapunzel blond hair, just like her.

The girl had a set of eyes that could have been emeralds in the deep mines, just like her.

The only thing that set apart the two was a pair of dolls the girl held.

One doll was tall and skinny, with black straggly yarn for hair and two lopsided coal black button eyes. It wore a thin black dress that looked old and worn.

The other doll was shorter and much more fairer, with pale even skin and warm brown button eyes, it had perfectly cut black yarn for hair and wore a cute little black dress with white lace stitched at the sleeves and the collar.

The young girl was silently mouthing words and playing with both dolls. She took the tall lanky doll and threw it to the ground before grabbing the other doll and winding a long red ribbon around it's arms.

"What are you doing?"

Sophie called.

The girl turned around, blinking her large eyes.

She didn't move, staring back at Sophie.

"MOMMY DIED. MOMMY DIED. MOMMY. MOMMY. MOMMY. SHE DIED. DEAD. DEAD. DEAD. LOST FOREVER!"

The girl screamed and wailed, her voice rose higher and higher and little cracks appeared in her perfect skin. Sophie covered her ears and fell to her knees, gritting her teeth.

"Stop it!"

She yelled, trying to calm the little girl down.

But the girl kept crying and wailing, more cracks snaking along her arms and face.

"SISTER. SISTER. IN TROUBLE. LOCKED UP. HE DID IT. HE DID IT. SISTER IS HURT. SHE'S HURT. HE DID IT. WITHOUT MOMMY AND SISTER.."

The little girl finally ran towards Sophie, putting both arms on her shoulders and staring at Sophie straight in the eye.

"-I'M NOTHING!"

And dissipated into dust.

The dungeons smelled of mildew and rot. She sat in the corner of the cell, eyes pinned on the small black mouse that scurried away quickly back into the shadows.

 _Run little mouse. Run._

 _Run far away, so you'll be safe from the evil cats that prowl._

 _Run away._

 _Away._

 _From here._

Agatha shifted her position to inspect her arm which was bent in a angle and swelling with pain.

It was hard to believe.

They spent weeks trying to plan this.

To finish taste freedom after years and years of torment and suffering.

But there is no longer a plan.

Because King Arthur found out.

And she was going to die.

When your father punches you in the head. It hurts.

When you see the girl you fallen in love with get locked away in the dungeons. It hurts.

His eyes fluttered open, looking at the golden tiled roof with paintings that depicted the conquering of Galvadon. Smelling the warm air of summer, Tedros slowly sat up, his brain trying to keep up with what happened just hours ago.

His father found out.

And all of them were probably going to die.

Placing one bare foot against the cold floor, Tedros snuck up to the door and jiggled the handle. Locked.

"Dammit."

He muttered underneath his breath, rubbing his face. The headache wasn't helping one bit. In fact, nothing was helping. He was the supposed heir to the throne of Camelot, who now betrayed the crown and was probably going to pay for the consequences.

Why did he decide to do this in the first place?

Sinking back into the mattress, Tedros gazed at the mirror in front of him. He looked at his reflection, other then the eye bags and mussed hair, he was still very very handsome. Was he just handsome? Like his father? Nothing inside the soul expect the bloodthirsty instinct for power? What was so good about a face when inside there was nothing at all? Never in his entire life did a girl put his personality before his looks, then everything changed when she came along. Before Agatha was ever in his life, Tedros didn't believe in love. It was a foolish concept, saying that love was something that you let deeply about, that you really felt a connection, almost like a string that pulses through the both of you. But now, he felt like he just started to wake up and see everything around him.

His father was a monster, who tortured many innocent people.

They made a plan to stop him from killing thousands more, and that plan failed.

Tedros knew his father wasn't going to execute him, no, Tedros was the heir. He was too important to loose.

No, his father was going to execute Agatha, and make him watch.

And if he didn't act soon, she will die.

But how could he escape...how did his mother escape?

Once upon a time, Guinevere was locked inside a room just like this, her true love steadily waiting outside the castle walls. She couldn't use the doors, it would arouse suspicion. So, instead she climbed out of a...

Tedros swung his head to the gleaming patch of moonlight on the floor.

Window.

She woke up to two things.

The pain in her arm and footsteps echoing down the hall.

No one expect her was here.

Maybe it was a guard.

Maybe King Arthur decided to move her execution up earlier.

Maybe she wouldn't live after tonight.

Agatha stood on wobbly legs and pressed her face against the metal bars.

She waited.

For a sound or a shadow silhouette against the moonlight.

Her heart ached and nervousness trickled into her.

She counted seconds inside her head.

The footsteps resounded louder, whoever was there seemed to be in a hurry.

She squinted into the darkness, trying to search for movement.

A figure ran in, bolting down the rows of cells. Since Agatha was nearly in the end, she had to bend her neck to see who it was.

The person was checking each cell, as if searching for something. The thin slivers of moonlight illuminated the mystery stranger, who was wearing a cloak.

Finally, they turned around and spotted her.

In the darkness, she couldn't even pinpoint where the stranger's face was. The stranger ran towards her, stopping in front of her cell.

Even with the suffocating pitch black that painted every wall of the dungeon, Agatha recognized a single feature that stopped her heart.

Blue eyes stared back at her.

"Tedros?"

She managed, even through the shock. But the prince shook his head and dropped down on one knee, fiddling with the iron lock.

"Tedros!"

Agatha whispered again, she could feel the sweat beads on her forehead and her heart beating fast.

"What's happening? What are you doing here?"

He finally looked up at her, one hand on the lock and another holding a bronze key.

"I'm getting you out, what does it look like?"

His words were rushed and short, as if every second counted.

Every second did count, someone could be coming for him right now.

The door creaked open. Agatha immediately ran out of the cell, taking deep breaths as if she'd been holding her breath the whole entire time.

"I need to warn them. Your father's going to kill everyone in Galvadon. Or even worse" She whispered, bumping into Tedros. He put one hand around Agatha to steady her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into her ear. Agatha nodded. Barely. She didn't care about how close they were, in any other situation, she would have immediately detached herself from him, but this wasn't normal situation.

"You're going to follow me ok? We need to get you out of here." His breath was warm and it warmed her face. She nodded again and Tedros led her out of the dungeons, their feet cat like and soft. They passed piles of cracked bones and rotting straw that littered the wet floor. King Arthur knows what to do to his enemies. The whole entire time, Tedros had his arm wrapped around her quivering shoulders as if the wind would just blow her away.

They clamped up the stairs, heads swishing back and forth, expecting a shout or the booming sound of guards running to get them. But nothing moved. The air was strangely calm as the two weaved through thin walls, past the kitchens, past the dozing guards and arrived just at the rear end of the castle, next to the woods.

"This is the exit for throwing away the waste, if you continue directly down this path and and cut through the stream here, then you would probably recognize the familiar area here."

They both crouched against the wall, Tedros was holding a map as he explained all the directions. Agatha stared at the dark pathway in front of them, with faint footsteps treaded into the dirt.

"OK. I think I can do this"

Agatha breathed, glancing over at the map again. It seemed relatively familiar, she been exploring the woods often, it would be the same expect without a bloodthirsty king out to kill her. She stood up, heart pounding with anxiety. The woods were dark and animals lurked in there. Tedros gave her a concerned glance before standing up.

"I'll come in the morning, I promise. There's no way I'm leaving you here. We can defeat your father together."

Agatha whispered, facing him. Even though Tedros's face was completely still, his eyes betrayed every single emotion he was feeling. Pain. Frustration. Anger. Sadness. And something else she couldn't read.

"I promise I will have a plan. We can still do this."

She brushed a look of hair that blew into his blue blue eyes. So blue sometimes if she wouldn't stop staring, she might have sailed away. For a moment, Agatha realized she crossed a line between them. A line that borderline friendship and something else.

He coughed, before looking away and retracting from her. Almost like he was forcing himself to give her some space.

"Be back in the morning, or I'm going to go looking for you. I'll try to stall my father, but..."

Agatha smiled, a faint one that faded away as quickly as it formed.

"I promise."

\


	13. Resistance

**So I really hoped you guys enjoyed the last one! This is the second last chapter or third last, it depends on how much I can fit into one. So, we've reached the climax (gasp!). What's going to happen now? Haha. I'm going to stop talking so you can read! :)!**

She ran down the path, ignoring the sudden tears that graced her face.

With each step she took, bringing her further away from the boy with blue eyes.

With each aching breath she breathed, she remembered about the sister and mother she left at home.

Home.

What a foreign sounding word now.

In just a few months, she had forgotten about it.

Instead, the man who looked so much like his son haunted her dreams.

But his son was different.

It was someone who she grown to tolerate as a human being.

It was someone she'd grown to love.

...

The screaming stopped after a few minutes.

Sophie kicked her legs and flung her arms around, her head clogged with the nightmare. A strand of blond hair fell over her eyes and she quickly snatched it away. Breathing and whimpering, Sophie choked down a sob as she scrambled to sit up. The room was humid and moist and Sophie swore she could taste blood. Hazy light shone in her eyes and she turned away, the sun was too bright, too welcoming.

"Mom?"

Sophie's voice echoed in the ominous house, her footsteps sent creaks rolling through the room. Callis was no where to be seen.

"Mom? Where are you?"

Sophie's voice rose with trepidation, trying to staunch her heartbeat. Not even a sound. Where was her mom? Creeping around the room, Sophie every corner of the house, which frankly isn't that big. She listened for another sound, but nothing greeted her expect for her own breath.

Maybe her mom had gone out. That was possible. The village was preparing after all, for war.

They needed more supplies. Tedros had underestimated how much men were willing to fight for their lives. Sure, everyone was starving and desperate, but desperation leads to determination and determination leads to hope.

Hope that today would be the last day of suffering.

Unlocking the door, Sophie stepped out in her streaked nightgown that blowed lazily in the summer wind. Dust stirred up from the red ground. Sophie walked down the path, her feet warmed by the sun. Reaching the old grey wooden house that looked like it was poorly built by a small toddler. Stefan.

Climbing up the steps, Sophie knocked. One, twice... Stefan swung open the door, eyes bright and alert, paranoid if someone was to ruin their plan. But instead of a Camelot guard, he found a beautiful girl with blond locks and glassy green eyes. Stefan immediately noticed the stressed look on her face.

"Sophie, what are you doing this early up?"

His voice was hushed and quiet, as if someone could hear them. But Sophie didn't say anything back, instead she burst into tears and rammed into Stefan, sobbing and blubbering nonsense. Stefan immediately steadied her, shocked by her behavior.

"She's gone, I don't know..know where she is"

Sophie hiccuped, her mouth soggy with saliva from crying. Stefan softly rubbed her back, Sophie was like a daughter to him, and he felt obliged to be the father she never had.

"Sophie, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened"

And so she did, every single tiny detail that erupted from her head, from the nightmares to frantically searching for her mother to all that stress she was under those few weeks. When Sophie was finally done, her mouth was strangely dry. Stefan's eyebrows were knotted together with worry and he scanned the surroundings.

"It seems strange that Callis just disappear. I feel like King Arthur had something to do with this."

Stefan whispered, grabbing Sophie's shoulder and leading her inside the safety of his house.

"But he doesn't even know about this? And even if he did, why Mom?"

Sophie finally whispered once she felt like talking. Stefan shook his head and combed through his silver grey hair, murmuring soft words. Sophie crouched against the wall, bathed by shadows. Something was very wrong. And she didn't know.

"Do you think something happened to Agatha?"

Sophie's voice peaked with anxiety, suddenly, if her dream had anything to do with this, she wondered if Agatha was even alive at all. Was she? What if she was the only one left in the family? What if Agatha was dead?

"No, your sister is smarter then that, I'm sure she wouldn't let this leak."

Stefan reassured her, resting against the wall. He too seemed to be deep in thought.

"No one is hurt Sophie, everything's going to be ok."

...

He and his father sat opposite of each other, each studying each other, each oh different sides.

"First, you betray me and then you let her escape"

His father drawled. Tedros spat on the floor, glaring at him. He wondered when this man turned into a monster, when was his humanity stripped of him, when had he decided to kill millions.

"I'll never help you or say anything, I won't because of what you have done was evil. You're worse then Lancelot, Father. Worse"

King Arthur ripped from his seat and sent a hard punch at his son's jaw. Tedros swung from the momentum, landing on the floor. His eyes rolled, but nothing came out.

"Do anything to me, I'm not talking"

Tedros gagged out the words as he crawled back up. King Arthur towered over him, eyes steely and emotionless.

"You're not even a son to me, you filthy bastard!"

He roared, and pushed his son into the seat. Tedros stubbornly held his stare, flickers of fears crawled into him, but he didn't say anything.

"Did you ever wonder what happen to Mother? Do you? Father? Do you? No, because you kept her prisoner! You showed her no love or respect and she was lucky leaving you! You forced her to choose you, and she payed the price for it. You're not even human. And everyone told me lies, that you were a great king, but you weren't! You abused your people and your wife! You tricked me, Father! You're a liar!"

Tedros leaped up from his seat, hand balled up into a fist. But his father was to fast, he knocked Tedros sideways into the marble floor, his head cracking. Losing consciousness, Tedros looked up to see two blue eyes that were narrowed at him, bird like and deadly.

"Send all the guards to the village! I want that girl now!"

King Arthur's voice drifted into his head. And Tedros's eyelids slowly closed. Before his world plunged into starch blackness, he saw the small girl sitting on a rock, wearing a black dress, eyes looking at the kite in his hands. Agatha.

...

By now everyone in the village was alerted with Callis's disappearance. Sympathetic voices and hugs engulfed Sophie as she swam her way around the crowd. She didn't even know them, but the sympathy was nice. Stefan was talking to the group of men who all wore masked expressions. Everyone was out of their houses, huddled in small groups. They were whispering in tight voices, occasionally pointing to the polished swords and coils of ropes that was in the center.

But Sophie was somewhere else, eyes unfocused and drifting towards the thick forest. She wasn't listening to the villager's worries, How Agatha hadn't replied to their recent letter, How they were waiting for the signal to come, how there was no sign for them to attack or do anything at all. How it might have all been a trap.

Turning away from everyone, Sophie focused on the teeming forest, full of life and surprises, she waited for a sound or shadow.

Nothing.

But then,

"Sophie!"

...

Agatha called.

Her heart was aching and her voice choking down sobs.

Her beautiful sister swished her head around, vibrant green eyes darting around.

Waterfalls of tears rolled down her cheeks, mixing with the sweat that wet her face and neck.

After all these months, she was finally home.

Crying, she ran forward, her feet sore and red.

Finally Sophie spotted her.

Her eyes went wide.

And she dropped her hands.

Then she ran forward.

...

Sophie ran, breathing heavily and arms wide for a embrace. Agatha had appeared among the trees, ghostly pale and scared.

But her sister was back.

Stefan turned around and he spotted Agatha.

"Agatha!"

He shouted and everyone turned their attention to the girl who created a rebellion fueled by hope and fear. A girl who finally returned.

There were gasps and shocked expressions, but everyone wore a jubilant smile on their faces, showing off yellow and crooked teeth. Everyone surged forward wanting to greet their hero.

But there was one person ahead of all of them.

Sophie.

The two sisters hugged each other tightly, tears wetting fabric, crying freely, hair blowing in the summer wind.

"I missed you so much! So so so much, I can't even describe it"

Sophie said, her voice full of emotion. Agatha nodded furiously, feeling the warm wet trail of tears that stained her cheeks.

"I missed you and Mom so much, I was so scared there but then..then...where's Mom?"

Agatha whispered, a cold feeling sunk inside her. She slowly pulled away, still gripping Sophie's shoulders. Sophie's smile dropped immediately, like a brilliant moon plunged into the darkness.

Everyone stopped, the happy mood blown away by the wind.

"Sophie. Where. is. Mom."

Agatha said slowly, biting down hard on each word. Her breathing quickened and her vision blurred. Sophie's face crumpled, her voice soft and almost silent.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean? Where is Mom?

"I don't know, she vanished completely, I...I'm sorry Aggie, I don't know"

Almost dying was terrifying and would haunt her, but her mom vanishing somewhere unknown, dead or alive, was hell. Agatha dropped her arms, panic surging inside her.

"She's gone? How? She wouldn't...she doesn't just go off into the night like that! Sophie, you must have, you had to, hear something or know something! Why? Did she say anything? At all?"

Sophie looked at her with fear, eyes wide. It reminded Agatha of a little girl who was lost. She shook her head.

"Mom just...vanished..thats all I know! I woke up and she was gone!"

Stefan silently walked over. He sighed and dropped a hand on Agatha's shoulder.

"Maybe...maybe we should all go inside, Agatha can go clean up and tell us what's happened and we can all go think of a plan"

Sophie nodded and gripped Stefan's arm like suddenly she had trouble standing up. Agatha looked at Stefan, determination flickering like a flame inside her eyes.

"No, Stefan. The old plan won't work."

Agatha whispered. She looked over the distance, where she could see the hills and forests that would lead to the castle of Camelot.

"King Arthur knows that I'll come back to the village..."

She finally snapped her eyes back at Stefan.

"No, no, new plan."

...

He woke again.

Shuddering from the cold.

His head ached.

He was frustrated and angry.

Powerless.

He tried.

He tried so so hard.

And it didn't work out in the end.

It was what he did best anyways.

Try,

and

fail.

"Tedros...Tedros.."

A lilt voice spoke and entered his thoughts.

Two pale opaque blue eyes searched his.

Wavy strands of golden hair fell across her freckles.

"Maris? What are..are you doing here?"

The maid looked away, biting her lip.

"I brought it back, Tedros."

He frowned, lifting his head to search the room. He was in his bedroom, with the pale sky and fluffy clouds outside the windows.

"You bought what back..Maris?"

He asked again, but she opened her eyes wide and huge. Shaking her head violently, putting a thin finger on her lips.

There are guards outside the door.

They are listening.

You are a prisoner now, Tedros.

You cannot go at all.

Excalibur is missing, his only defense.

Probably with it's rightful owner, Arthur.

Maris pointed to the hot tea.

"They didn't suspect me at all. It was all laid on her shoulders"

Maris said sadly. She was talking about Agatha. He shook his head.

"It wasn't..you were just helping, Maris. But I need-"

The door burst open, Maris leaped back a few steps away from Tedros, her eyes pinned on the stranger. The guard snarled at her.

"Why are you so slow? You're just delivering his tea, now would you get out?"

He yelled, and motioned Maris to leave. She shot him one desperate look before walking away. Tedros watched helplessly as his only chance of escaping left. The door slammed shut. Silence filled the room.

He searched the interior.

Bought what back?

Maris?

He slowly got out of bed, stepping cautiously on the cold floorboards. Bought what back?

Opening the closest thing next to him, the closet, Tedros glanced at his neat clothing, to the painting of his father, mother and six year old Tedros that sat in the middle. His mother was beautiful and belong to a ugly monster like him. His wretched father. Crouching down and picking up the frame, he felt the thin crackling paint beneath his fingers. And a bump.

A hard shaped bump that felt relatively similar to the handle of...

Excalibur.

Tedros grinned, flipping the painting on the back.

A sword was strapped on the back, the hilt and handle well hidden behind the painting.

That maid was smart. Genius. If..if he was ever able to defeat his father, then Tedros would allow her to go off to school and grow to her potential.

Thanking Maris mentally in his head, Tedros slipped the sword off the painting. The handle put some comfort inside the fear. Excalibur would defend him. He knew it.

Slinging the sword with his hand, he walked towards the doors and smashed into them.


	14. I Remember

**Wow, that last chapter. OVO! Ahh! so happy! So anyways this is the last chapter of the current story, (if you don't count the epilogue!) Ahh! This moment is monumental! Guys, I'm so excited...go ahead and read!**

At first, the plan seemed reckless.

But he didn't despair after knocking out both guards in the head and slinking behind the wall. He listened to his own heartbeat, to the confused voices, and finally something that knocked him senseless.

"They found the girl! The guards are coming back with her!"

A long hated advisor, Chamin, whispered to his group as they crossed the hallway, unaware of the eavesdropper. If there was one thing Tedros always hated about being royal was the advisers, with their snobby air of being right and thinking they knew better then any other living being in the world. Plain annoying. And Chamin was the worst, with no doubt incentive for distracting Tedros and making him go on missions around the neighboring villages, asking for volunteers to join up the staff of the castle. It was also the reason he met Agatha, with her stubborn ire and hateful eyes that casted on him like a dark dark shadow.

"Bringing her back just around noon, I'm going to question the King what he wants to do with her, no doubt something very painful.."

Their weaselly voices interrupted Tedros's thoughts. Like a shadow, Tedros silently followed Chamin and his group down the hallways, making his feet catlike and quiet.

"There was some other important news, gentlemen, about a peculiar subject the King has been trying to track down. We recently found out the last area she was spotted. Quite close to Camelot, actually. I think we might have a chance actually..."

Chamin whispered to his group. Tedros's eyes widened.

 _Her._

 _..._

 _It can't be._

 _No._

 _It's impossible._

But with a burst of renewed energy, Tedros leaped out from his spot, surprising all five of them.

"Tedros? What are you doing here?"

Chamin gasped, his eyes darting around like a weasel. He was one actually.

But the prince looked at all of them with a deathly glare.

It took no longer then two minutes to subdue the whole party. Ignoring Chamin's cries, Tedros dragged all of them inside a old abandoned office.

"Where are those documents?"

He snarled, gripping Excalibur. Chamin paled and four heads turned towards him.

"What..I don't know..what.."

Chamin managed, sweat drops beading on his nose. Tedros walked to him in two strides, the sword leveling Chamin's neck.

"Where are those documents if you still want to talk?"

Tedros repeated firmly. Chamin gulped, he shuddered and shifted uncomfortably. Tedros slowly pressed the sword against the advisor's neck, careful not to cut. Chain squeaked and closed his eyes.

Tedros will not kill a innocent.

Even if that innocent was with his father.

He still wouldn't.

Because stopping at looks, Tedros was not like King Arthur at all.

"Tell me!'

He snapped after the silence become unbearable.

"It's in my office behind the wooden shelf labeled taxes!"

Chamin squeaked and suddenly burst into peels of tears. Tedros stood up slowly, bringing back his sword.

"If you're smart, you wouldn't help my father anymore."

Tedros said softly and walked out the room.

He knew where Chamin's office was at. It was the one with the golden plaque on the door.

He walked in like a shadow. Glanced swiftly at the neat orderly boxes and clean dusted desk.

Spotting a small box labeled "Taxes", Tedros moved over to grab it off the shelf. Opening the lid, he saw snow white paper stacked neatly on top of one another. Briefly flipping through each one, he read each one throughly, his mind working fast and steadily.

 _Witnesses claim that they have indeed spotted the long missing queen of Camelot._

 _Guinevere_ _._

That one name.

It brought back the long submerged memories.

Reeling back and clutching his heart, Tedros sunk onto his knees, knocking over the box.

All the papers fluttered down like doves without wings.

He breathed steadily. Tried to pattern and order the racing thoughts in his head.

But it all came down to one conclusion.

His mother was out there somewhere.

The woman who tore out his father's heart, who scarred his childhood.

She was out there somewhere.

And he was going to find her.

"Where is my son?"

A voice roared.

Tedros started and immediately slunk behind a wall, he felt alarms ringing inside his head and closed his eyes, forced his breathing to be quiet and light.

A thunder of footsteps filled the air.

"The prisoner arrived at the gates, sir! Shall we bring her in?"

Agatha?

What?

How?

"Yes, hurry up! We should get a move on!"

King Arthur ordered and him and his party of guards and advisors trooped down the corridor. Tedros waited until the air was silent and calm again before stepping back out into the open.

Dazed from the huge secret he had discovered, Tedros followed them, careful not to stay too close. There was only one thing on his mind right now, the worry a huge wave inside him.

Agatha was here, captured and subdued.

His father probably had a final plan for her.

Execution.

For treason against the kingdom.

For rallying a rebellion against a tyrant.

It was up to him to stop this, once and for all.

He needed to stop his father, once and for all.

There was a huge prison yard, meant for these dire things. The king and his group walked on the cold stone pavement, they watched as eighteen guards come through, holding a young girl with a bag over her head. Surprisingly, the girl offered no resistance, her feel walking with sure steps to her execution, as if she had accepted it, that there was really no way out of this.

Tedros's heart caught into his throat, eyes pinned on her as they guards roughly walked her. In the center was a large wooden platform with a huge contraption that had a thin sharp blade of metal, hanging ominously above them all.

King Arthur walked in the glaring sun, his eyes zeroed in on the girl.

"Agatha, what a pleasure"

He said, motioning the guard beside her to rip off the bag. The guard did so, the sun beams bouncing off the thick iron helmet that covered his face.

The girl glared at the King, coughing from the dust inside the bag. Her eyes offered no surrender, even with the pale texture of her skin and the worn look she had.

She spat a huge glob of spit onto the stone, refusing to remove her glare. Arthur raised one eyebrow, before grinning a chastising smile back at her.

"Well well well, thats certainly pleasant...it really doesn't matter anyways, you're going to die now"

Tedros gasped, his heart thudding with terror. He watched as the guards pushed Agatha forward. What could he do? He was helpless against everyone. Unless, unless...he distracted his father and bought Agatha enough time.

"No! I demand you to stop now!"

He shouted and walked forward, one hand gripping Excalibur, while holding a cold gaze on his father.

"Tedros...how glad of you to join us now"

King Arthur snarled, leveling his gaze against Tedros's. Tedros swung Excalibur forward.

"I won't let you do this"

He said evenly, he could see Agatha's shocked expression behind him. King Arthur tilted his head, looking at his son with amusement.

"How are you going to stop me, son? How? I have 18 men with me and 18 men behind you! Whats one sword going to do for you?"

King Arthur laughed a cold and dark laugh. He glanced back at the group of guards next to Agatha.

"Get him!"

He shouted, stabbing one finger towards Tedros.

...

"GET HIM!"

King Arthur shouted again, motioning wildly at them.

But the 18 guards did not obey.

Instead one walked forward, a tall sturdy one, with just a light stubble lining his chin.

"No, I don't think so"

Stefan said and whipped off his helmet, his grey eyes a storm of fury.

Tedros's eyes widened, mouth dropping and barely was able to stand. He watched all the other guards take off their helmets and his father's shocked pallid face.

"You are a tyrant, King Arthur of Camelot"

Stefan whispered, cutting Agatha's binds with his sword.

"And it ends today!"

And with a roar that shook the whole palace, all eighteen guards charged forward, swords sharp and bloodthirsty for death.

Just like that, Tedros was engulfed into a battle.

He heard cries and curses, the clash of swords slicing against metal and flesh. Gripping Excalibur, Tedros pivoted to the right and took out a guard on his father's side, the man cried inside the helmet and fell forward, clutching his bleeding wound. Again and again, Tedros sliced and dodged, eyes only trained on his father's men. He felt fury and anger and hatred roaring like a monster inside him, he forgot all about fear and only focused on winning this battle.

He needed his father's blood on the floor.

He wanted him to pay.

He wanted to see his face, shaky with fear and defeat.

He wanted...

...

Agatha.

Where was she?

Dread growing inside Tedros, he leaped out and surveyed the scene, which was a bur of yelling and fighting. Tedros searched for the only person who mattered right now, the only person who he needed to find.

He saw her.

She was holding a sword, sneakily taking out a helmeted guard who didn't watch his back. Bounding across the scene, Tedros ran forward, past fallen men on both sides, past red blood that painted the grey pavement.

"Agatha!"

He called and quickened his run, only focused on checking to see if she was alright.

She turned around, eyes alert and big and immediately met his.

Tedros was by Agatha's side in seconds, wrapping one hand around her, holding her so tight as if someone would take her away again.

"I'm okay."

She mumbled, blinking away a few tears of relief. She felt her heartbeat drumming with fear and pain, she wanted to forget the war that raged in front of them, to wrap two arms around Tedros and hug him back. But she couldn't, the sword she held in one hand was heavy like lead.

"Stay behind me.."

He said back before stepping back and instantly blocking her against the chaos of the scene. They watched as a Galvadon villager win a battle over a Camelot guard, they watched King Arthur taking out men left and right, they saw more guards that stormed down to the scene.

"Tedros, if we don't win this any time sooner, then we'll be outnumbered!"

Agatha whispered, taking a full step into the direction, the yells of men filling her ears like a chaotic melody. She saw swishes of silver, the swords catching light as they crashed against each others. Tedros immediately put out a arm, blocking her path.

"I have a plan, we can force your father to surrender, we can have leverage over all of them!"

Agatha said again, pushing his arm away.

"Are you serious? Right now, just get my father to surrender? Do you think it's that easy?"

Tedros cocked his head to look at her for a moment, Agatha huffed and rolled her eyes.

"If you give me time, we can create a distraction, we have to pinpoint his location.."

"Behind you"

She didn't have time to scream, let alone gasp, before a sweaty hand clamped around her neck and she felt the warm tinge of a blade against her throat.

"Father no!"

Tedros screamed, gripping Excalibur. His eyes darted between Agatha and his father, to the blade on her neck to his cold cold blue eyes.

"You know, everyone will learn about the raid a group of villagers tried to do, to try to overthrow me with only eighteen men...until I kill the girl who started this all!"

King Arthur laughed, a laugh that prickled with vengeance. Agatha tried to choke out a few words, but all the air from her windpipe was gone and she clawed helplessly at his hands, trying to grab the sword at her feet.

"Make one move, Tedros, and she dies!"  
King Arthur muttered and pressed the sword harder against Agatha's neck.

"No, no, please...please, Father, please!"

Tedros pleaded, dropping to his knees, Excalibur fell next, the golden engraved lion that once symbolized courage, now glinted precariously against the sun. His eyes were wide and pleading, King Arthur grinned and gripped Agatha harder, a lifeless doll against a monster's hands.

"Drop your weapons now!"

He screamed at the crowd, everyone ceased to stop fighting, they all had sweat and blood splattered everywhere. The Galvadon villagers tried not to mask their fear and shock, slowly, slowly, as if reluctant too, all the weapons clattered soundlessly on the ground.

"Now, you shall learn you're lesson! Did you really think that I could be defeated? Did you? No, I'm King Arthur of Camelot and today will mark a day of my reign of power, that meek villagers will not be able to take over the throne. Surrender now and you might spend your lives in prison instead...

The Camelot guards all forced the defenseless villagers onto the floor, hands trembling in the warm stifling air. Tedros swallowed, his eyes searching for a distraction or a way out. He met Agatha's eyes and tried to tell her that he would never stop fighting for her because she gave him the one thing he never had before: Hope. And if she would die today, he would continue to help the cause, he'll kill his father, he'll make their village great again, he..he..loved her.

"Agatha..Agatha.."

He whispered, eyes pinned on her. She glanced at him, face pasty from the lack of air.

"You...you're not going to die, ok? We'll find a way out, I promise, I'm not going to let you die, I'll create a distraction.."

Agatha furiously shook her head, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to fight King Arthur's grip, trying to scratch at his hands or kick up her sword, but nothing would. She watched Tedros slowly creep towards Excalibur, pick it up with trembling hands, and look up at his father. If he would die, it would be for her to live. It didn't matter now, he didn't matter.

"No, Tedros, NO!"

Agatha whispered, watching him powerless. No, no, no, no, no. She thought about all the times they spent together, to the days of her being a clueless maid, to that summer evening outside the gardens, to the ball, to the prison.

 _I'll come back for you, I promise._

She would, she will!  
She'll come back for him, no matter what.

"Tedros, no!"

She tried again. King Arthur stopped talking and peered down at her with hard eyes.

"Trying to escape?"

He grinned, showing off his teeth and the blood stains.

"I didn't think so, I told you, I'm the-"

"Dumb bastard who forgot to turn around!"

Stefan growled and slashed his sword right at King Arthur's shoulder.

King Arthur cluttered helplessly on the floor, brilliant blood staining the light blue cloak of his, Tedros running over and grabbing his father's sword away, Agatha running away and picking up her sword before turning back at King Arthur.

"Surrender now!"

She screamed, shaking. Tedros forced the sword to pin directly at his father's throat. King Arthur swallowed, eyes glancing at blood which seeped onto the pavement. All the guards stood motionless and Galvadon villagers began to rise again.

"NOW! Father! For the last time, NOW!"  
Tedros screamed, his voice cracking. King Arthur glanced at his son, his eyelids fluttered briefly before collapsing unconscious on the ground. The Galvadon villagers forced the guards to surrender. Everyone who were spectating glanced at them open mouthed. Agatha dropped her sword, her hands shaking before running over to Stefan and hugging him.

They said nothing for awhile, just realizing that they had won the long fought war of a generation.

"Father, you saved me"

Agatha sobbed, clutching his shirt. Stefan cried, his head lowering on her head before hugging her back. He let go, stroking her cheek.

"We won, we won, we won, we won."

He smiled, repeating the words over and over again, it was sweet to savor the victory. Agatha grinned back at him. She turned around again and saw Tedros standing in front of her, hair disheveled, sweaty, bloody, eyes glowing that brilliant blue she always remembered. Agatha slowly walked towards him and didn't stop until her arms were wrapped around his neck and they were looking at each other eye to eye. Brown to blue.

"I told you, I'll come back"

She whispered and kissed him.

This wasn't exactly how Agatha imagined her life. She thought about living alone in a tiny shack, in the suffering village of Galvadon, doing obscene things like farming and washing and selling.

But here she was, kissing the prince of Camelot, just winning a war against a king who were cruel and monstrous. This was how her life turned out, this dramatic change.

Tedros grinned at her, teeth perry white and golden hair shagging into his eyes and she smiled back, against the backdrop of victories cries of the Galvadon villagers.

"Do you remember that day where you first found me? You gave me back my kite"

Agatha whispered, words only for him to hear. His hands were wrapped around her back and the skirts of her pale night gown blew in the wind. The blue in his eyes were so blue, so blue like the day she first met him on the hill.

Tedros kissed her again before responding.

"Yes, yes, I remember"

 **CUT!**

 **AND THAT WAS IT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE REBEL AND THE PRINCE IS CONCLUDED!**

 **...**

 **WAIT A MINUTE!**

 **NOT YET IT ISN'T.**

 **THE EPILOGUE IS SOON.**

 **VERY SOON.**

 **SO STAY TUNED!**


	15. Epilogue

**HELLO GUYS! THIS IS IT! WELL THIS IS THE LAST PART OF T.R.A.T.P! GUYS, IM EXCITED!**

 ** _The Coronation_**

It had been nine months since Agatha had saved her village.

It had been nine months since Petal and her widowed mother were finally happy again, managing her father, Jerry's business pretty swell and traders and tourists populated Galvadon. There were new attractions, new houses, new people, new everythings.

It all had happened in six months.

And Agatha would soon be the Queen of Camelot.

Today was the coronation of King Arthur's only son, Prince Tedros. There was a huge after ceremony for the public and they had to make it on time.

Petal glanced anxiously back at the glided mirror in her room, her round little body downed a beautiful purple organza dress that brought out the tan in her skin. The mirror reflected her wide eyes, round nose and the soft fabric butterflies in her crimped hair.

Mother often said she looked like her father.

Jerry, who was slain by King Arthur in public.

Mother said her father was a kind man and the villagers still mourn him to this day, there was a huge monument built to honor those who had given their lives in order for others to prosper. Agatha's mother's name is etched first on the huge stone.

Petal glanced back at her self before finally bounding out her room and down the stairs. She smelled strawberry porridge and headed to the direction of the kitchen. Mother was brewing a huge bowl of it, sweet and tart with dashes of cinnamon and honey.

"Mother! I'm all ready!"

Petal yelled of the top of her lungs, excited and fizzy. Her mother eyebrows rose and she turned around, did a quick up and down if her daughter was presentable enough for the coronation today. It was the most important event and everyone from the village as going, including people from different kingdoms too.

"You look absolutely stunning, Petal. Just like the flower I named you after!"

Mara smiled, before continuing to stir the porridge, the steam rose up and wafted toward Petal, who's stomach grumbled in response.

"Even...even if I'm fat, I'm still stunning?"

Petal asked anxiously, the words slipping from her mouth. Mara stopped stirring, her stature frozen and keen.

"Who said that to you?"

"Uh..uh a few girls at my school. They told me I'm fat and fat people aren't pretty at all.."

"Don't listen to them, they don't know anything about being beautiful, ok? I think you're amazing, talented, outgoing, fun and even more gorgeous then Lady Sophie herself!"

Myra smiled down at her daughter, who batted shyly at her hair, playing around with the dark tangly curls. Lady Sophie was Agatha's sister and was rumored to be the most beautiful of all in this land. Even though it wasn't true, Petal felt nice and giddy thinking she really was pretty.

"Ok..ok then! When is it done?"

Mara laughed, careful not to spill any on the new silk dress that she had sewn, white with soft sleeves and white roses embroidered on the front. She tipped the porridge over onto a porcelain bowl for her daughter.

"Careful, it's hot"

Petal nodded and slowly took it with two hands before hurrying back to the table.

"When does the public ceremony start?"

"Soon, very soon"

After porridge and prepping and gift baskets for the new royal couple, Mara and her daughter walked out of their new two story house, both of them walked down the steps, their dresses fluttering in the sweet spring air, purple for Petal, white for Mara. With gift baskets swinging from their arms, she and her daughter walked along the other villagers who all made their way to the center of the new town.

A huge stage was set up with bunches of vibrant orange blossoms decorated around it. There were tents, flower wreathes, tables, a fountain, a food platter table, huge banners that hung from the town walls. The sky seemed happy today, for it was very stark blue, without a single cloud in sight.

"Come on, let's get seats! I heard they are going to do a speech!"

Petal bubbled and Mara led her daughter along the crowded areas, full of people awaiting the arrival. They finally found a nice secluded area with shade from the lush green trees. Soon, everyone quieted down as the anticipation arose. Finally, from behind a escort of royal guards that surrounded the stage, two figures walk across the wooden platforms.

King Tedros with a golden crown encrusted with sparks of silver diamonds, dressed in a finally made dark blue blazer and a fluttering red cloak took the stage. A tremendous cheer erupted from the audience, there was a thunderous amount of clapping, yelling and confetti throwing . King Tedros gave a charming smile to his people, waving politely. He also was gifted with exceedingly handsome features and this made the people of Camelot love him even more.

The second figure who walked up to join him was a elegant girl with raven hair piled up into a sleek bun, atop of her head was a intricate silver and sapphire crown that seemed to be brighter then the sun. Agatha wore a long sliver and blue dress that had a long train and a white cloak over it bearing the Camelot symbol of a lion. If the cheering before wasn't loud, then this would have shook the world into half, all the Galvadon villagers clapped and whopped and cheered for the girl who inspired them to fight back, who was now their Queen. Petal glanced at Queen Agatha in awe, and to her surprise, the Queen slightly angled her head to smile at both Petal and her mother.

After the crowd silenced, waiting for the speech, Tedros finally tipped his head up towards everyone.

"As your king, I shall condemn what my father did, as your king, I shall rule will kindness and peace, to help our kingdom prosper and to let a new age begin, a age where the people of Camelot will longer be abused or tormented by a unfit ruler, where I shall heal the scars my father has caused. As your King, me and my Queen shall prepare Camelot for a new beginning!"

"I, as your new Queen of Camelot, will do everything in my power to make Camelot a powerful and united nation, I will rule with kindness and wisdom, to keep my people safe and to make sure that my people are happy and let peace prosper in this land. I shall protect every single one of you and will fight for this nation. As your Queen of Camelot, me and my King I shall lead our country into a new beginning!"

The applause was defeaning and Petal jumped up and down clapping with all her might until her palms became red, but the tears streaming down her face were happy tears, tears that her father would have been happy if he was still alive today.

When the confetti was tossed high above the sky, Petal whooped and cheered as she watched her Queen and King make a promise to her and every single person in the world that Camelot was the greatest kingdom ever.

 _ **A New Beginning**_

Maris walked along in a new spring morning, in a smart white shirt and grey slacks. Even though most girls think pants were absurd and were for men only, she didn't care. Not a single bit. Agatha taught her that.

Queen Agatha.

Maris couldn't believe she missed it, the coronation. But if traveling to Sader Academy for a new start in education and life, Queen Agatha and King Tedros insisted she miss it to make it to the first day of school. Apparently, a lengthy letter of recommendation from the King of Camelot himself will get anyone into the exclusive school. From tales of all the lands, Maris knew that the people were happy and the coronation was absolutely spectacular. Agatha must write a letter to her about it then.

Queen Agatha.

Maris wasn't used to the term, she still found Agatha as the lost maid who stumbled upon the castle on the first day. She still thought of Agatha as a normal eighteen year old girl, just like her. But now that eighteen year old girl was the Queen of a new era. Hope and sadness was a bittersweet feeling.

She was on her way to the first day of Sader academy, the fresh sea breeze wafted from the oceans that lapped onto this land. It was just morning, she liked to be early, so meandering along shops would pass her time. Even this early up, crowds were bustling from the new arrivals of traders and military personas. She bought vanilla bread from a shack, (Agatha also insisted on giving her a think bag of money), so Maris decided to cash her money for just a bit more expensive things. Nibbling on the sweet crust, Maris watched a few children run around on the beach, scraping sand up.

"Umm...excuse me? Hi! My name is Ryan and I'm wondering if you might be Maris? Queen Agatha's best friend?"

Maris glanced at the few children who looked up at her with curiosity. Laughing, Maris finished chewing before responding.

"How did you know?"

"Well, your face is posted nearly everywhere because you helped Queen Agatha defeat the bad guys! And we were wondering because you look exactly like her!"

Maris felt her smile grow bigger and bigger before she erupted laughing, the children joined in until they were breathless.

"Yes, in fact I am! How are you guys doing?"

"It's Maris! I knew it!"

"Duh, Ryan, I told you!"

"WOW! Maris is legendary here! She's smart and pretty and brave!"

"Well, I wouldn't know about pretty, or smart, but certainly brave!"

Maris laughed as the children began to bubble on and on about her adventures. Many people start to venture towards her and soon a whole crowd was buzzing with facts and cheers about her. Maris laughed and answered questions politely, so surprised she was really known here. Military captains, townspeople, traders, everyone really from the shops lining the beach started to join in.

"Well guys, I'm so glad you guys really appreciate me, but I got to go to school now!"

Everyone nodded understandably and wished her luck. Maris laughed and waved at them until her hand felt a bit sore. Laughing and on high spirits, Maris walked down the line of shops, talking to herself.

"Miss, I do know you're busy...but my son would like your autograph? Is that ok with you?"

A hesitant mother asked from a booth selling books.

"Oh sure! No problem, I'd love too!"

Maris laughed flattered and got out a charcoal pen as the lady smiled and slid a piece of paper towards her. Writing _Maris_ with special care, she gave it back to the lady and glanced at the books stacked up against the tables. There were many classics and many other types of books here, Maris felt the nagging clock in her head to tell her to hurry up, but she couldn't help but pick one up.

"That's a good choice"

A man respond next to her. She glanced up to see him grin at the book she was holding. He wore a military insignia and had a navy waist coat and breeches and black polished boats.

"Oh, well, thank you!"

She responded and started to dig into her bag for change.

"No need, its on me"

The man smoothly took a few coins out if his coat and handed it to the mother who smiled gratefully. Maris glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You really didn't need to do that, I could have paid for it myself"

He smiled back at her, his ash grey eyes twinkling against the sun, his dirty blond hair curly and wavy, probably from the sea breeze. He was definitely good looking, Maris thought, not like King Tedros's level, but certainly would make girls swoon. But not her, she wasn't like those girls.

"I felt obliged to do that, if you don't mind"

"Well thank you then, now if you don't mind, I have to go"

Surprisingly, the man followed her, which made Maris only walk a bit faster.

"Maris right? Queen Agatha's friend? I heard from my mate Tedros that he send the school a recommendation letter so you could go, very gracious of him."

Maris stopped walking and spun directly at him, who was adjusting the collar of his jacket.

"Wait! Tedros? As in King Tedros? You're friends with him?"

The man gave her a knowing smile before nodding.

"We go way back then, best mates in fact. The name's Chaddick"

Maris gasped, staring at the now stranger who seemed now less strange.

"Well nice to meet you, Chaddick. You probably already know my name"

Chaddick laughed, as if it was funny. For her, it wasn't, it was merely a logical statement.

"I was certainly impressed with what you did with Excalibur, not a lot of people think like that"

Before she could respond, a clock thudded a very devastating thud. She was late.

"Look, I would love to talk more about Tedros, I mean, King Tedros anytime soon, but I'm late"

"Don't worry, they won't judge the girl who single handedly helped one of the most important people in history for being late"

Maris grinned at that.

"I'm really late though, so if you still want to walk with me, you might have to run"

Chaddick raised both eyebrows and shrugged before flashing a devil may care grin at her.

"I can definitely run, the problem is can you keep up with me?"

Maris rolled her eyes and broke off into a sprint, glad to wear pants on this day.

"What? I didn't hear you!"

She called and continued to run. Chaddick laughed and launched after her, their footsteps pounding against the pavement like a melody.

 _ **The Search**_

There was something wrong about him that night.

Something was bothering the King of Camelot.

His Queen could already tell.

"Whats going on?"

Agatha asked, as the two trailed down hallway. Tedros glanced at her concerned face and smiled.

"Nothings going on with me, why did you ask?"

"Tedros, stop it, I know somethings wrong."

He had walked ahead of her and seemed to think for awhile before turning back to face Agatha. She raised one eyebrow and glanced at him with obvious concern and stubbornness.

"Actually, somethings up..."

He trailed off and adjusted his collar for awhile, meandering in thought. Agatha slowly walked over and smoothed his collar for him, her eyes on his averting eyes.

"What is it? I need to know.."

Agatha trailed off, her pale hand resting against his shoulder. He looked directly at her, lips twisting into a small smile.

"You know that day when I walked in on you looking at that old painting of my mother?"

Tedros reached up and put his hand over hers.

"Oh..that was so long ago"

Agatha laughed softly, it did seem like a time in the past, a past that thankfully no longer existed today. Tedros brushed his fingers over hers, it was a odd comfort, having Agatha with him, through out traveling back into the past.

"I thought my mother was gone forever and I thought I would..I would never see her again..but I discovered my father was actually tracking her locations"

Agatha cocked her head to one side, intently listening.

"I..I think...I think I found her, Agatha. I know where she is"

"What? You..you found Guinevere?"

"Yeah, I found my mother"

Agatha gave him a beautiful smile, her dark eyes shining.

"That's great, are you going to maybe talk to her?"

Tedros sighed, dipping his head and looking away.

"I..Probably, I mean, it will definitely bring up complications, but it's worth it"

"I'm coming with you"

"Wait, what?"

"Tedros, I'm worried, ok? At the speech yesterday, we gave the people so much hope, and I can't let something happen to you! If..if.."

Agatha trailed off, her heart aching. She didn't even realize she had wrapped her arms around herself, and her voice had taken a wavering edge. She felt two arms wrap her into another warm hug that sent a blush racing to her cheeks and comfort melted inside of her.

"When do we go?"

He murmured inside her ear, sending breathes on her bare neck.

"Tomorrow, night. We can't let anyone suspect anything"

Agatha whispered, staring at the wall. He nodded.

"Tomorrow, then"

 **WHAT DID I DO?**

 **YEP THATS RIGHT**

 **ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER THAT'LL LEAVE YOU WONDERING**

 **LIKE "WHAT? NO, WHATS AFTER THAT?"**

 **SORRY, I'M EVIL...**

 **ANYWAYS...**

 **Thank you guys so so so much for supporting The Rebel and The Prince, I had so much fun writing this and I couldn't have done this without you guys. The kind reviews and the support are what kept me going! I will certainly be continuing fan fictions but this was such a amazing experience that I will probably never ever forget. Guys, stay absolutely amazing~ I love you guys so much!**

 **-princessthornofcassia**

 **:)**


End file.
